Lalu Semuanya Lenyap
by Hyuugadevit-Cherry
Summary: Sasuke, bagaimana aku akan memulai? Bahkan sebelum memulai, semuanya telah lenyap! /SasuSaku/mainstream/hurt-comfort/LIme/DLDR/CH 4 UPDATE!
1. chapter 1 Love And Ambition

**.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 _Musim gugur, musim semi, musim dingin._

 _Tawa, air mata dan suka duka._

 _Ketidak_ _tahuan, ketakutan ..._

 _Apa aku bisa menghentikan semua itu?_

 _Apakah kau dapat mendengar isi hati seseorang?_

 _Jawabannya adalah_ _ **TIDAK!**_

* * *

.

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **"Lalu Semuanya Lenyap"**

 **Disclaimer:** **Naruto** **dan tokoh yang ada di dalamnya** adalah milik **Masashi Kishimoto** , **saya tidak mengabil keuntungan dalam bentuk apapun** dan saya hanya meminjamnya untuk berjalannya cerita. Fanfiction dengan judul **"Lalu Semuanya Lenyap** _ **"**_ hanyalah sebuah kisah fiktif belaka.

 **Story** **© Hyuugadevit-Cherry**

[Uchiha Sasuke **&** Haruno Sakura]

* * *

 **.**

* * *

 **Warning:** AU, Typo (s), OOC, Plot Rush, etc.

 **Genre** : Romance, Drama, Hurt/Comfort, Family.

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

Pernahkah Anda merasakan cinta? Cinta yang sejati? Cinta yang kau pikir tidak akan pernah ada yang bisa menggantikan jika bukan dia orangnya. _Yah_ , itu mungkin hanya sekedar bualan belaka. Karena bagi gadis merah muda yang satu ini, kata Cinta sejati hanyalah sebuah isapan jempol.

"Aku tak percaya," bisiknya pada semilir angin, "tidak sama sekali," _l_ _agi_ , Ia mengatakannya dengan nada mencibir. Namun ia meragu.

Bibirnya yang mungil mengerucut lucu ketika lagi-lagi ia mendengar teman satu kelasnya dengan hebohnya menceritakan kisah cintanya. Tentang cinta sejati.

"Kau tak boleh berkata seperti itu," Temari─sahabat abadinya itu berkata dengan nada bosan. Sudah berkali-kali, setiap ada yang membicarakan tentang cinta, Haruno Sakura putri satu-satunya dari Haruno Jiraya dan Haruno Tsunade itu selalu menyangkal dan menolak mentah-mentah pendapat orang tentang cinta sejati.

"Memang benar," serunya dengan nada mengejek. Senyum sinis nampak diwajahnya yang ayu, "jika sudah sakit hati, baru tahu rasa."

" _Hey_ ," Temari terlihat tak terima, "kau mengatakan itu karena kau belum merasakan cinta yang benar-benar sejati!"

Gadis merah muda itu menggelengkan kepalanya, lalu memandang sahabatnya tak percaya, "kau! Aku tidak akan!" sangkalnya dengan lantang, ia melanjutkan, "semoga saja,"

"Ya, semoga saja kau segera merasakannya," ketus Temari. Sementara Sakura melotot, "bukan kah indah jika hidup memiliki banyak rasa? Bahkan ketika kau merasakan sakit hati karena seseorang yang kau anggap cinta sejati, kau akan tahu makna hidup yang sesungguhnya,"

.

.

.

Kata-kata Temari mungkin ada benarnya. Temari selalu mengatakan bahwa ia adalah seorang gadis yang tidak peka. Betul sekali! Selama ini Ia memang kurang peka terhadap sekitarnya. Ia menganggap semuanya selalu sesuai keinginannya. Karena Sakura lahir di keluarga terpandang. Ibunya, Haruno Tsunade adalah seorang kepala dokter di rumah sakit Haruno, sedang ayahnya adalah seorang jaksa dan semua itu membuatnya selalu menjadi pusat perhatian.

Tanpa Sakura sadari, Ia mengabaikan banyak orang.

Karena kedudukan kedua orang tuanya pula, gadis merah muda ini selalu mendapatkan apa yang ia inginkan dan dia lebih banyak menghabiskan waktu berada di rumah dengan berbagai macam buku, film, dan games kesukaannya. Tak heran jika ia tidak begitu mengenal kisah cinta yang _sesungguh_ nya itu seperti apa. Ia hanya tahu dari orang-orang dan dari buku beserta film.

Yang paling membuatnya muak adalah ketika drama-drama yang Ia lihat bahwa cinta sejati itu selalu diawali dengan menyakitkan dan Ia tak mau merasakan hal itu.

Kemudian jika ada yang menyatakan cinta padanya, seperti saat ini; ia akan berkata─"Maaf, saja, aku tidak bisa jatuh cinta," dan dengan teganya Sakura langsung pergi meninggalkan sang pemuda yang terlihat shok. Padahal, saat Sakura menyayangi ayah dan ibunya ... itu merupakan salah satu cinta. _Cinta pada orang tua._

.

.

.

Karena tidak tahu, Sakura menganggap bahwa di kamusnya cinta itu tak pernah benar-benar ada. Sakura adalah gadis yang normal. Tentu saja! Salah satu kisahnya tentang cinta mungkin ketika ia berusia sembilan tahun. Kisah cinta monyetnya di usia yang masih sangat muda.

Ketika itu, Sakura melihat seorang pemuda yang usianya mungkin sekitar sekolah menengah pertama. Sakura hapal betul.

"Namanya Kimmimaro," ucap Sakura antusias pada ibunya. Namun, ketika ia melihat pemuda itu menggandeng seorang gadis yang cantik─untuk pertama kalinya ia patah hati dan menangis tersedu-sedu di pangkuan ayahnya.

"Aku tak suka laki-laki!" jeritnya. Gadis itu marah dan menangis, "dia jahat!" sambungnya. Mendengar pendapat putrinya, Haruno Jiraya hanya terkekeh dan membelai lembut helaian putrinya.

 _Yah_ , itu hanya kisah masa lalu. Mungkin juga awal dari perasaan Sakura yang membenci cinta. Dan Kimimaro mungkin adalah cinta pertamanya. Pemuda yang Ia cintai dan terakhir Ia cintai. Tapi perasaan seseorang lambat laun akan berubah. Rasa penasarannya pun tumbuh dan Sakura memulai kisah-kisah cintanya yang selalu Ia katakan membosankan. karena Ia tak pernah bisa mencintai seseorang dengan sungguh-sungguh. Cinta yang tulus.

.

.

.

Kali ini ceritanya akan berbeda. Ketika Sakura di hadapkan dengan sebuah dilema besar. Ini tentang Keputusan! Sebuah keputusan yang akan ia emban. Seperti orang-orang berkelas yang lainnya, kedua orang tuanya ini mengatakan bahwa mereka ingin menjodohkannya dengan anak seorang teman dekat, kerabat dekat, atau apalah itu namanya.

Yang pasti, ini adalah sebuah perjodohan.

Baiklah baiklah.

Sakura pernah membaca beberapa cerita tentang kisah cinta yang diawali oleh perjodohan. Dan hasilnya pun tidak buruk juga. Mereka akhirnya saling mencintai , menyayangi, bahkan menikah dan bahkan ( _lagi_ ) dikaruniai bayi.

─ _GLEK_

 _Demi Tuhan!_

Perjodohan, pernikahan dan bayi adalah hal yang sangat mustahil bagi gadis merah muda ini. Ia sendiri bahkan tidak bisa benar-benar merasakan cinta. Bagaimana Ia akan memulai semuanya? Bahkan sebelum memulai, _semuanya telah lenyap_.

.

.

.

"Perkenalkan, Uchiha Fugaku," Ia memperkenalkan dirinya ke hadapan keluarga Haruno. Tangan kanannya mengarah ke arah sampingnya, "dia istriku─ Uchiha Mikoto, disampingnya adalah Uchiha Itachi dengan istrinya Uchiha Izumi bersama putri mereka Uchiha Naori dan yang terakhir adalah Uchiha Sasuke," tambahnya.

Semua orang yang bermarga Uchiha yang kini berhadapan dengannya adalah keluarga Uchiha yang terkenal akan perusahaannya yang bergerak di bidang pembangunan dan kependidikan.

Faktanya, Uchiha Fugaku dan putranya adalah seorang pemilik perusahaan pembangunan terbesar di ASIA. Mereka bekerja dibidang pembangunan. Keluarga besar Uchiha dipelopori oleh seorang Uchiha Indra. Anggota mereka sangat kuat akan informasi dan keamanannya.

Kekeluargaan diantara para Uchiha ketat dan kental akan istilah menghormati para tetua atau leluhur. Bagi mereka, mandat seorang tetua atau leluhur adalah kehendak Tuhan.

Mengenyampingkan fakta tentang keluarga Uchiha, Jiraya dan Tsunade mengangguk menanggapi kepala keluarga Uchiha itu. Jiraya pun melakukan hal yang sama. Kepala keluarga Haruno itu memperkenalkan anggota keluarganya. Setelah perkenalan, selanjutnya adalah mereka menyantap hidangan makan malam yang dihidangkan oleh para _bulter_.

Suasananya sangat hidmat. Namun, Sakura tak dapat fokus. _Ya Tuhan_ , di hadapannya ini adalah pemuda yang sangat tampan. Pemuda yang memiliki seringai yang anehnya mampu Sakura merasa hampir meleleh, pemuda yang memiliki _onyx_ yang tak mampu untuk ditolak ini adalah sosok pemuda yang benar-benar idaman para gadis.

Setelah acara makan selesai, kedua keluarga pulang lebih awal dan meninggalkan putra putri mereka untuk lebih dekat.

Sakura mendengus melihat tingkah ayahnya yang menyeringai dan mengatakan kata-kata tentang kencan pertama atau apalah itu. _Sialan_! Ini bukan kencan pertamanya! Jangan hanya karena Sakura tak pernah membawa teman laki-lakinya ke rumah atau memperkenalkan pada kedua orang tuanya mereka menganggap ini kencan pertamanya? _Oh yang benar saja!_

Ia memang tidak secantik kakak ipar dari pemuda di hadapannya ini. Ia memang tidak seanggun ibu dari pemuda di hadapannya ini dan Ia memang─

 _Oke cukup Haruno!_

" _H-ha_ _i_ ," Sakura mencoba memulai pembicaraan. Ia jengah dengan semua kesunyian ini. Yang benar saja, sudah lima belas menit mereka bersama dan si pemuda berwajah tembok ini kuat tidak membuka suara. Pemuda bernama Sasuke itu hanya diam, duduk, sesekali menyesap tehnya dengan _onyx_ yang tak pernah meninggalkannya, "namaku─ "

"Aku tahu!" potongnya dengan nada datar─sedatar tembok bangunan yang pernah di desain oleh paman Fugaku─ayah Uchiha Sasuke ini.

Kembali Sakura mendengus. Benar-benar pemuda ini tidak ada manis-manisnya pada seorang gadis. Tidak bisakah orang tuanya menjodohkannya dengan orang yang sedikit manis bahkan romantis─bukan pemuda datar nan dingin seperti ini!

Bagaimana hidupnya nanti jika harus berdampingan seumur hidup dengan pemuda ber _onyx_ tajam ini? Bisa-bisa Sakura mati kebosanan!

"Haruno Sakura," nada bicara pemuda itu tiba-tiba membuat Sakura mengedipkan kelopak matanya berkali-kali. Karena apa? Karena nada yang terdengar adalah nada yang sangat lembut. Lembut sekali, hingga Sakura tak dapat mempercayainya. Lalu suaranya berubah menjadi tegas, "ada yang harus aku bicarakan denganmu, sekarang! Atau tidak sama sekali!"

Sakura tak pernah merasakan jantungnya lebih berdebar dari pada ini.

.

.

.

Dalam kehidupan, setiap orang memiliki rencana dan pemikiran yang mereka coba susun agar sesuai dengan keinginannya. Entah itu bagaimana, Sakura pun mencoba membuat semuanya seperti itu. Tapi tidak, Ia yakin sekali pemuda di hadapannya ini memiliki rencana yang sungguh luar biasa.

Maka ia akan membiarkan Uchiha yang terkenal irit bicara ini memimpin jalannya pembicaraan diantara mereka. _Kita lihat apa yang akan Ia katakan selanjutnya._

"Kau sudah tahu alasan kenapa kita dijodohkan?" tanyanya dengan nada acuh tak acuh.

Sakura menatap pemuda Uchiha itu dengan ragu, " _hm_ _mm_ _._.. aku rasa karena kedua orang tua kita bersahabat atau rekan kerja yang ingin terus keluarganya berjaya. Apa aku salah?" tanyanya.

Pemuda itu menyeringai. Sekali lagi, seringai sexy itu membuat Sakura merona hebat.

" _Hn_. Itu tidak sepenuhnya benar!"

"Lalu?" sahutnya. Wajah gadis itu menyiratkan penasaran.

 _Lagi-lagi ia menyeringai. Sial_!

"Semua itu karena─perjanjian bodoh antara Uchiha Indra dan Haruno Ashura!" sambungnya, "Uchiha dan Haruno memiliki suatu ikatan persahabatan, di mana Uchiha Indra dan Haruno Ashuralah si pencetus itu. Mereka adalah kakekku dan kakekmu. Perjanjian konyol yang diikrarkan kedua kakek kita membuat aku dan kau terlibat!" paparnya panjang lebar.

Sakura menundukkan kepalanya. Jadi ini adalah keinginan kakek nya. Dan kakek Sasuke yang katanya bernama Uchiha Indra itu masih hidup. Sehingga dengan ingatan dan keinginannya yang kuat kakek tua itu menginginkan pernikahan antara Sasuke dan dirinya sebagai wakil dari Uchiha dan Haruno? Untuk menepati ikrar mereka?

 _Oh Tuhan!_

 _Takdir apalagi ini?_

Kenapa Sakura merasa kesulitan untuk menanggapi cerita pemuda Uchiha yang memang menyebalkan akibat janji para leluhurnya!

Lalu, Ia berdehem guna mengembalikan suaranya yang entah kenapa seperti menghilang, "aku mengerti," tanggap Sakura kalem, "kau menceritakan semua ini─tentunya memiliki tujuan bukan?"

 _Lagi_ _dan lagi_! Uchiha muda itu menyeringai. Namun kali ini seringai yang puas, "aku tahu kau cerdas!" pujinya, "aku telah mendengarnya dan melihat prestasimu! Aku dengar kau juga akan bekerjasama dengan kakak iparku untuk suatu proyek hobi menulismu itu."

"Kau? Berbicara hal tak penting sepanjang itu?" Celetuk Sakura, ia sedikit kaget. Sementara Sasuke hanya menjawabnya dengan mengedikkan bahunya.

"Kau─sungguh sulit ditebak," komentar gadis merah muda itu pada Sasuke.

"Aku tak memintamu mengomentari sikapku atau apapun tentangku," balasnya santai, "tapi─ "

Menggantungnya kalimat itu entah mengapa membuat Sakura waspada.

"─aku meminta kerjasama mu!"

"Kerjasama?"

Pemuda itu menganggukkan kepalanya pasti, "Haruno Sakura!" panggilnya, "Mari kita berpura-pura saling mencintai hanya hingga kakek ku menghembuskan nafas terakhirnya!"

.

.

.

"Kakek, perkenalkan. Ia─Haruno Sakura." Sasuke menghampiri kakek yang kini terbaring lemah di rumah sakit. Jari-jemari keduanya saling menggenggam. Wajah bahagia ditampilakan pasangan Uchiha dan Haruno, "calon istriku."

Haruno Sakura yang mungkin beberapa bulan lagi akan mengganti marganya dengan nama Uchiha ini ternyata menyetujui ide dari Uchiha Sasuke untuk berpura-pura sebagai pasangan kekasih yang sedang dimabuk asmara. Tentunya ini semua mereka lakukan di depan kedua keluarga, terutama Uchiha Indra.

Kembali pada sang kakek. Dengan perlahan, Uchiha tua itu membuka kedua kelopak matanya. Ditatapnya seorang gadis asing berhelaian merah muda dengan paras manis. Di samping gadis itu adalah pemuda yang Ia kenal betul. Lalu Ia tersenyum ketika menyadari sebuah nama yang tertangkap indera pendengarannya. "Haruno─ _kah_?"

Sakura berjalan menghampiri ranjang tempat pasien di rawat. Ia menyentuh tangan besar yang kini telah berkeriput. Tangan milik Uchiha Indra─sahabat kakeknya Haruno Ashura yang telah tiada.

"Aku─Haruno Sakura, cucu dari Haruno Ashura," Sakura memperkenalkan dirinya dengan nada lembut.

"Haruno─Sakura," panggilnya, "calon menantu keluarga Uchiha telah menyapaku," senyum tipis ditampilkannya.

Dua minggu selanjutnya Uchiha super senior itu kembali mendaptkan tamu. Uchiha Indra tersenyum penuh arti melihat Sakura dan Sasuke kembali datang sambil bergandengan tangan. Ia menutup matanya.

Kemudian, diraihnya tangan Sasuke juga Sakura. Dan ketika kedua bibirnya bergerak mengucapkan kalimat yang sangat panjang, kalimat itulah kalimat terakhir kalinya yang diucapkan seorang Uchiha Indra sebelum ajal menjemputnya dengan menggenggam, menyatukan antara tangan Sakura dengan Sasuke.

.

.

.

Sasuke menatap gundukan makam itu dengan wajah datar. Pakaian hitam-hitamnya menandakan bahwa ia tengah berkabung. Kembali terdengar kalimat panjang yang diucapkan kakeknya itu untuk yang terakhir kali.

" _Akhirnya, akhirnya aku bisa tenang jika kau akan menikah dengan keluargaku. Aku─akan menyampaikan kabar gembira ini pada Ashura, bahwa impian kami menikahkan anak atau cucu kami untuk mengikat kekeluargaan dan takdir yang Maha Kuasa telah kami laksanakan._ "

Uchiha bungsu itu mendecih.

Kedua bola matanya kini memerah.

Ia menangis.

Sasuke adalah pemuda yang sangat dekat dengan kakeknya itu. Dibandingkan dengan ayah dan ibunya Ia memang cenderung lebih dekat dengan Uchiha Indra juga Itachi─kakanya. Ia sudah merelakan jika kakek tuanya itu meninggal.

Ia juga sempat kesal akibat permintaan kakeknya yang memintanya menikahi seorang gadis yang bahkan tidak pernah terpikirkan dalam hidupnya bahwa Ia akan menikah di usia semuda ini. Ia dengan tega mengatakan bahwa lebih baik Uchiha Indra mati saja sesegera mungkin dan Ia tak akan menikahi si gadis itu.

Namun, ternyata Sasuke tak bisa menyangka jika kematian Uchiha Indra begitu berpengaruh padanya. Kata Ikhlas dan merelakannya hanya di mulut saja.

Sasuke menjadi cengeng untuk hari ini dan Haruno Sakura kini menggenggam tangannya. Gadis yang Ia manfaatkan demi kebahagiaan kakeknya dan keuntungannya sendiri terus mendampinginya, menggenggam tangannya ketika ia merasakan dunianya berubah.

.

.

.

"Bagaimana jika pernikahan antara Sasuke dan putri Haruno dipercepat," usul Uchiha Fugaku dengan suara beratnya, "aku rasa─ayah benar-benar menginginkan mereka bersatu."

Mikoto mengangguk, "aku rasa itu bukan ide yang buruk," tanggapnya, "Sasu- _kun_ _._.. bukan kah kau setuju? Kau bahkan sudah mencintainya _kan_? "

Benarkah? Benarkah mereka saling mencintai? _Tidak-tidak_! Sasuke sudah menipu kakek yang sangat Ia sayangi. Sasuke telah memanfaatkan kebaikan gadis merah muda itu. Sasuke telah menyakiti hati semua orang.

Dirinya melakukan tipu muslihat dan membuat gadis Haruno itu terlibat di dalamnya. Ia tak pantas mendapatkan gadis itu! Lagi pula Ia sangat mencintai dirinya dan kebebasannya. Ia masih terlalu muda _kan_ untuk menikah?

Ditatapnya datar keluarganya. Ia berdiri dan berkata dengan suara beratnya , "aku─menolak!"

"Tapi─Sasuke-kun? Kenapa?" sergah Izumi. Ia adalah wanita kedua yang mendukung pernikahan Sasuke dan Sakura setelah Uchiha Mikoto. Selain Ia mengetahui Sakura dari kalangan orang terhormat, Uchiha Izumi juga mengetahui betul sifat gadis merah muda itu.

Terutama ketika gadis merah muda itu bergabung bersama perusahaannya dalam menuangkan ide-ide, gagasan yang dimilikinya dalam sebuah tulisan,"Sakura adalah gadis terhormat, Ia cantik, Ia kini menempuh pendidikan di salah satu Universitas yang sama denganmu."

"Aku─masih terlalu muda untuk memulai semuanya."

"Sasuke!" Fugaku berseru garang.

Namun dengan cepat Itachi menyela. "Sasuke dengar ... Kau sedang menyusun skripsimu. Sebentar lagi kau akan lulus. Usiamu telah menginjak 23 tahun dan itu sudah cukup untuk memulai semuan—"

Sasuke menggelengkan kepalanya, "tidak, _nii-san_ _!"_ selanya dengan nada lelah, "aku tetap menolak!"

Fugaku menggeram. Ia segera menghampiri putranya.

Ditamparnya Uchiha Sasuke.

"Anata!" Mikoto menjerit melihat putranya ditampar suaminya.

"Ayah!" Itachi mencoba menenangkan Fugaku.

Tapi Fugaku menepis tangan putra sulungnya itu dan membawa Sasuke ke kamarnya, "Anak bodoh! Kau pikir putri dari keluarga Haruno adalah permainanmu untuk membahagiakan ayahku saja didetik-detik terakhirnya?"

Mulai hari itu di tempatkannya penjaga di berbagai sudut. Mulai dari gerbang kediaman Uchiha hingga tiap pintu di kediaman itu. Tidak satupun akan luput dari pengawasannya. Ia adalah Uchiha Fugaku, jika putranya keras kepala─maka Ia pun akan lebih keras kepala. Kita lihat, siapa yang akan menang kali ini!

.

.

.

"Me-menikah?" tanya Tsunade ketika keluarga Uchiha mendatangi kediaman Haruno. Sakura yang baru saja pulang dari kampus mendengar niatan baik keluarga Uchiha mengangakan mulutnya, tanda Ia tidak bisa mempercayai semua ini.

Jiraya nampak berpikir, "tapi─ Sakura masih sangat muda," ucapnya mencoba memberi pengertian, "Ia juga masih sangat kekanakan. Kalian tahu kan Ia putri kami satu-satunya."

"Ayah sangat mencintai putrimu. Ia menginginkan pernikahan ini segera diselenggarakan. Jika tidak, berikan Sasuke dan Sakura waktu untuk tinggal bersama dan melihat apakah cinta antara keduanya berkembang lebih baik atau tidak." Fugaku tetap dengan pendiriannya.

Mikoto pun ikut ambil bagian. Ia berkata, "namun bagaimanapun, Sakura dan Sasuke akan tetap menikah! Berkembang atau tidaknya hubungan mereka itu tidak akan mempengaruhi niatan kita sejak awal!"

"Kalau begitu, kami tidak bisa berkata apa-apa," tanggap Tsunade, "aku menyetujuinya. Tidak ada pemuda yang lebih baik dari Sasuke untuk mendampingi putri kami."

"Bagaimana dengan mu Sakura- _chan_?" tanya Izumi dengan nada menggoda, "kau bahagia bukan?" mendengar pertanyaan calon kakak iparnya ini sukses membuat wajah Sakura merona hebat.

 _"Aku akan menerima apa yang telah ditakdirkan untukku. "_

.

.

.

"Kau akan tinggal di sini?" tanya Sasuke dingin.

Sakura menganggukkan kepalanya. Ia menatap sekeliling ruangan. Ini adalah kamar yang berukuran luas, nuansanya sangat dingin dengan cat dinding berwarna abu-abu. Tidak ada yang spesial, segala benda yang tertata umumnya berwarna abu dan putih.

"Tapi kenapa kau harus ke kamarku?" tanya Sasuke, _lagi_.

Gadis merah muda itu duduk di salah satu sofa. Ia menghela nafasnya dan menjawab, "Ayah dan Ibu mu yang memaksa. Aku tidak tahu bahwa aku akan ditempatkan di kamarmu!"

Pemuda berumur 23 tahun itu mendengus , ia tersenyum sinis, "bagaimana dengan tidur? Memang kau mau tidur dengan ku?" kembali Sasuke bertanya, kali ini Ia bertanya dengan nada menggoda juga seringai yang membuat Sakura merona lagi, lagi dan lagi.

Dianggukannya kepala merah mudanya itu. Enak saja kalau dia harus tidur di bawah atau di sofa. Bisa-bisa seluruh badannya sakit. Lagi pula Ia tak mau membiarkan Sasuke menang hanya dengan kalimat menggodanya itu.

" _Oyy Oyy_ _.._ _._ harusnya kau bilang bahwa kau tidak mau tidur denganku kan? Kau akan memilih sofa atau apalah itu!"

"Itu memang inginmu kan? Tapi aku bukan orang seperti itu! Aku tidak akan kalah darimu! Wleee!"

" _He_ _h_ Haruno, menyerah sajalah! Aku benar-benar muak dengan perjodohan ini! Aku─selalu merasa bersalah pada kakek." bujuk Sasuke dengan nada rendah diakhir kalimatnya.

Dieratkannya kedua kepalan tangannya dan mencoba kembali memasang wajah sombongnya, "aku tidak peduli dengan perasaanmu itu! Memang siapa juga yang mau menikah dengan pemuda tembok sepertimu!" sergah Sakura tajam.

"A-Apa?"

"Ya! Kau si muka tembok, si pangeran dari kutub utara yang menyebalkan dan tukang memanfaatkan!" Sasuke mengangkat bantal dan melemparkannya ke arah Sakura.

─ _ **BUK**_

"Uchiha Sasuke!" pekiknya.

Karena tak mau kalah, Sakura pun ikut melemparkan bantalan sofa ke arah Sasuke yang berhasil di hindarinya.

"Uchiha!" bentak Sakura. Dikejarnya Sasuke dan diraihnya tangan pemuda itu serta digigitnya.

"Haruno kau mau ap─ _WAAA_... Sakit baka!" teriaknya.

" _HAH_! Rasakan!" pada akhrinya mereka pun saling membuang muka dan duduk di ranjang dengan poisis saling membelakangi. Detik demi detik mereka terus berdiam. Tangan mereka saling bersidekap di depan dada. Keduanya mempertahankan harga diri.

 _Tapi_ , Sakura adalah seorang gadis bermarga Haruno! Bukan Uchiha!

Ia adalah gadis yang dibesarkan dengan penuh kecriaan dan tidak bisa berdiam diri terlalu lama seperti para Uchiha. Sedikit demi sedikit Ia berbalik dan betapa dirinya dibuat kaget ketika di hadapannya Uchiha Sasuke tengah menatapnya dengan senyum, _ahh_ bukan..melainkan seringai.

"Ayo kita berdamai," katanya yang langsung diamini Sakura.

.

.

.

" _Ehh_ , ini kaset-kaset Kenny G? Kau suka Kenny G?" tanya Sakura dengan wajah berbinar.

" _Hn_ ," Sasuke mengambil kaset tersebut, dirapihkannya kembali benta tersebut. Membuat Sakura sebal, "padahal cuma minjem bentaran, masa cuma gitu aja ga boleh," dengusnya.

Sasuke mengedikkan bahunya acuh, "jadi kau adalah adik kelasku?" tanyanya datar. Sakura menganggukkan kepalanya antusias.

"Aku berada di jurusan Antropologi. Tapi aku suka membuat novel, kau boleh membaca salah satu karyaku," seru Sakura ceria. Diambilnya salah satu buku. Diserahkan Sakura buku itu pada Sasuke.

"Tidak!" tolaknya, "aku tidak membaca yang seperti itu," sambungnya acuh.

"Huh, dasar menyebalkan."

"Kau tahu sendiri aku seperti apa!"

"Memang! Tapi kau juga cerewetttt sekali!"

Sasuke sedikit terkekeh mendengar penuturan gadis Haruno itu. Ia menggelengkan kepalanya menyadari bahwa benar sekali Ia menjadi sangat cerewet ketika bersama si gadis. Lagipula dia yang memulai.

" _He_ _i_ Sakura,"

"Ya?"

"Aku ingin bebas dari sini," lirih Sasuke. Matanya mentapa ke luar, seolah menerawang sesuatu yang tidak bisa Sakura raih. Wajah Sakura yang awalnya tersenyum mulai menyendu. _Emerlad_ nya yang bersinar, kini melayu.

"Aku─ingin bebas seperti apa yang ku inginkan, dengan jalanku sendiri," jelasnya.

Bagi Sakura, rasanya sulit sekali mengendalikan diri di dekat Uchiha Sasuke. Dengan gerakan refleks tubuhnya bergerak. Digenggamnya tangan Uchiha Sasuke dan diarahkannya wajah pemuda itu agar menatapnya. _Emerlad_ dan _onyx_ itu saling beradu. Memancarkan perasaan masing-masing.

"Sasuke," bisik Sakura, "aku akan membantumu menggapai kebebasanmu."

.

.

.

Waktu makan malam pun tiba. Keluarga Uchiha kini berkumpul semua di ruang makan. Semua _onyx_ itu menatap dua orang yang kini berjalan ke arah mereka. Tidak ada yang salah dengan pakaian yang dikenakan Sasuke.

Hanya celana _jeans_ hitam sebatas lutut dengan kaos biru dongkernya, tidak ada pula yang salah pada _hot pants_ hitam Sakura dan _ribbon checkered top_ si gadis. Namun yang membuat mereka _specles_ adalah tangan Sasuke yang kini merengkuh bahu gadis merah muda dan wajah si gadis yang terus bersemu merah. Juga sedikit semburat merah di wajah Uchiha bungsu kita.

"Sasu ... semuanya baik-baik saja bukan?" tanya Itachi dengan nada menggoda, "apa kalian tadi habis melakukan _**'It**_ _ **u**_ _ **'**_ ' hingga membuat kalian sangat menempel?"

"Ita- _kun_! Apa yang kau katakan? _Suttt_ _._.." seru Izumi memperingatkan suaminya, diikuti Uchiha Naori yang meletakkan satu jarinya di bibir tanda diam dengan gayanya yang menggemaskan.

Mikoto tersenyum sumeringah, "Sasuke- _kun_ , Sakura- _chan_ , duduklah. Kalian pasti sudah lapar."

Sasuke dan Sakura pun menduduki bangku mereka dengan canggung. Terutama ketika _onyx_ Sasuke bersinggungan dengan _onyx_ ayahnya, mata itu menatapnya dengan tajam. Dan jantung Sasuke seolah akan melompat. Berharap semuanya tidak akan terbongkar.

 _._

 _._

 _._

Hampir satu bulan Sakura tinggal dikediaman Uchiha. Kemanapun ia akan pergi para pengawal Uchiha akan mengikuti Sasuke dan Sakura. Seperti ke kampus, kantor Izumi.

Dan setiap di rumah keluarga Uchiha mereka akan memulai drama romance. Utamanya di hadapan Uchiha Fugaku. Seperti saat ini, ketika Sakura duduk bersama Nyonya dan Tuan Uchiha─ menonton sebuah acara televisi, dari arah lain Sasuke datang dan duduk di samping Sakura.

Tangan-tangannya yang besar itu menelusup ke leher, lalu bahu dan merengkuh gadisnya lembut. Dikecupnya helaian merah muda si gadis dengan mesra. Membuat Haruno Sakura merasa jantungnya kini berdetak tak karuan, belum lagi wajahnya yang pasti bersemu merah, dan ... _Astaaggaaaaaa_ kenapa Sasuke terlalu berlebihan di hadapan kedua orang tuanya ini.

Kedua onyx Mikoto berbinar-binar, sementara Fugaku hanya tersenyum tipis menyaksikan keromantisan pasangan muda itu.

Dan keesokan harinya baik Sasuke atau pun Sakura ─ dikejutkan dengan kabar yang dibawa oleh keluarga Haruno.

"Pernikahan kalian akan segera dilaksanakan besok pagi!" tutur Tsunade dengan wajah yang bahagia, "Keluarga Uchiha bilang kalian semakin romantis. Aku tahu, kalian sudah melakukan '' _ **itu**_ '' kan?"

Sakura berdiri dan menatap ibunya bingung. "Ibu, apa yang ibu katakan? Aku tidak mungkin menikah dengannya!"

"Itu benar, kami tidak mungkin menikah apalagi melakukan hubungan suami istri!" timpal Sasuke.

Tsunade memasang wajah bingung, "apa maksud kalian? Jadi keromantisan kalian selama ini hanya pura-pura?"

"Bu-bukan seperti itu ibu, aku hanya masih menikmati keromantisan kami. Benarkan Sasuke- _kun_?" Sakura mencoba menjelaskan. Sasuke sendiri langsung mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya.

" _O-oh_ _._.. begitu. Tapi bagaimana yaa? Kami sudah mentapkannya. Pokoknya kalian harus bersyukur untuk semua kebahagiaan ini," setelah mengatakan itu Mikoto datang bersama beberapa orang untuk membantu Sakura dan Sasuke mencoba pakaian pernikahan mereka.

.

.

.

"Ini pakaian yang akan kalian gunakan besok. Pokoknya malam ini kalian jangan dulu melakukan hubungan intim, karena bisa-bisa kalian besok kelelahan," goda Mikoto brutal.

 _Astaga_ _!_ Sakura tak menyangka jika calon ibu mertuanya ini benar-benar bermulut nakal.

Sasuke dan Sakura berganti pakaian di kamar yang berbeda. Mereka tidak bisa melihat calon pasangan mereka. Karena Uchiha Mikoto dan Haruno Tsunade kukuh akan mempertemukan mereka berdua besok pagi. Dengan itu, mereka akan merasa surprise dengan penampilan pasangan masing-masing.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **[** **Malam Sebelum Pernikahan]**

"Sasuke," panggil Sakura. Ia yang mulanya tidur membelakangi Sasuke kini membalikkan badannya. Sasuke yang mendengar panggilan Sakura pun ikut membalikkan badannya. Mereka kini saling berhadapan.

" _Hn_?" tanggap Sasuke datar.

"Apa─rencanaku membantumu bebas─ akan gagal?" tanya Sakura mencicit. _Emerladnya_ berkaca-kaca mencoba menahan air matanya agar tidak meleleh "aku pikir ini akan berhasil membuat mu bebas dengan mengelabui mereka dengan saling bermesraan."

Sasuke tersenyum lembut.

Ia mengusap helaian merah muda di sampingnya. Disingkirkannya bantalan dan guling yang menjadi pembatas tidur mereka.

"Ini bukan salahmu," sahut Sasuke lembut, "kita hanya belum memiliki kesempatan untuk melancarkan aksi terakhir kita."

Bungsu Uchiha itu menarik Sakura ke dalam pelukannya, membiarkan Sakura menumpahkan air mata di dadanya.

"Aku akan tetap mencari cara untuk menghentikan pernikahan ini," tegas Sasuke. Dan semakin deras air mata yang Sakura keluarkan malam itu. Bukan karena mereka gagal menghindari pernikahan, tapi lebih kepada _perasaan_. Perasaan yang entah sejak kapan bersarang dihati Haruno Sakura.

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

* * *

 _ **[HARI PERNIKAHAN─ Mansion Uchiha]**_

* * *

"Ya _dobe_ , aku minta bantuanmu. Jika semuanya tidak berjalan sesuai keinginanku.. maka aku tidak akan pernah bisa hidup lagi. Aku benar-benar tercekik," kata Sasuke asal.

Seorang yang dipanggil _dobe_ alias Uzumaki Naruto itu merengut, "memang apa sih salahnya menikah? Lagipula Sakura- _chan_ kan cantik, Ia juga gadis terhormat, kenapa─"

"Lalu kenapa kau sampai saat ini belum menikah?" Naruto yang mendapat pertanyaan seperti itu hanya nyengir lima jari.

"Aku mencintai kebebasanku."

"Begitupula aku! Aku ingin belajar, aku ingin menyelesaikan pendidikanku. Aku ingin berkarir, aku ingin mengembangkan perusahaan dan mencapai semua ambisiku. Barulah aku akan memikirkan pernikahan. Bukan pernikahan seperti ini tentunya. Pernikahan yang benar-benar gadisnya aku cintai _dobe_!"

Naruto langsung mengeluarkan suara nyaringnya, "jadi kau tidak pernah mencinati Sakura- _chan, teme_? " tanyanya buru-buru, "jahat sekali! Padahal kalian sudah sama-sama satu bulan ini─"

"Tidak ada yang bisa menolaknya _Dobe_. Tapi aku harus! ada yang lebih aku cintai dibandingkan dia dan dia juga tidak mencintaiku ... Ia hanya mencintai karya-karyanya!"

" _Haaahh_ ~ kalau sudah seperti ini mau bagaimana lagi!"

"Naruto," Naruto berbalik dan memandang sahabatnya bingung, " _Arigatou_."

Pemuda berambut blonde itu mendecih.. " _Douita_ _,"_ balasnyasambil menyeringai.

Naruto pun meninggalkan Sasuke dan mulai mengerjakan taktiknya untuk membantu Sasuke dan Sakura melancarkan aksi mereka.

Beberapa menit sepeninggalan Naruto, Sasuke lekas berjalan ke arah ruangan Sakura. Ia yakin sahabat pirangnya itu telah melakukan tugasnya dengan baik. Memberikan minuman yang membuat para pengawal mengantuk berat.

Dibukanya pintu berukuran besar itu.

Ketika pintu terbuka, Sasuke dapat melihat seorang gadis merah muda mengenakan gaun putih gading satin selutut dengan tambahan kain Tipis dari dada hingga memanjang seperti bunga terompet ... tembus pandang berwarna senada yang membuatnya sangat terlihat cantik nan memesona.

Ini adalah pertama kalinya Sasuke merasakan jantungnya berdebar tak karuan. Ia terus melangkah menghampiri gadis itu. Sakura yang di hampiri Sasuke tersenyum lembut. Namun jika dilihat lebih detail, senyum itu hanyalah palsu. Meski pemuda di hadapannya ini sangat tampan dengan setelan jas hitamnya, tak dapat membuatnya benar-benar ingin tersenyum.

"Haruno Sakura, kau sangat cantik hari ini," pujinya tulus. Ia melanjutkan, "tapi─ kita tak memiliki banyak waktu! Ayo kita pergi sebelum mereka datang."

Namun Sakura merasakan tubuhnya beku. Dan Sakura hanya diam ketika Sasuke mengangkat tubunya. Di pangkuan Sasuke ia hanya diam dan menikamti setiap sentuhan antara dirinya dan pemuda ini. _Sentuhan yang terakhir kali._

.

.

.

Orang-orang di _Mansion_ Uchiha terlihat panik ketika mendapati ruangan Sasuke dan Sakura kosong. Ini adalah hari yang sangat mereka nanti-nantikan. Pernikahan antara Uchiha dan Haruno. Namun, keduanya menghilang. Bodohnya kedua keluarga ini justru memilih sibuk melayani para tamu undangan dibandingkan menjaga anak-anak mereka.

 _"Ya Tuhan_! Di mana Sakura!" Tsunade menangis. Di sampingnya Mikoto pun ikut menangis sementara Izumi berusaha menenangkan Ibu mertuanya. Jiraya pun melakukan hal yang sama seperti Izumi ─ menenangkan Tsunade.

Uchiha Itachi sendiri bertugas memberikan pengertian pada para tamu undangan. Sementara Uchiha Fugaku segera mengerahkan seluruh bodyguardnya yang masih dalam keadaan sadar. Juga mengintruksikan orang-orangnya agar bergerak cepat.

"Anak bodoh itu!" geramnya tertahan.

.

.

.

.

.

Mereka telah sampai di sebuah jalan yang sangat jauh dari jangkauan keluarga Uchiha. Rencana mereka untuk kabur pun berhasil. Sasuke telah merobekkan gaun pengantin yang sangat indah di kenakan Sakura. Hingga kini, Sakura seperti hanya memakai sebuah handuk.

Rencananya bersama Naruto berhasil melumpuhkan pertahanan dari Uchiha. Menyadari rencananya berhasil dan telah bebas dari pernikahan─membuat Sasuke menyeringai. Ia menghadap ke arah gadis yang kini berwajah kosong.

Di hampirinya si gadis. Pemuda Uchiha ini berjalan dengan seringainya seraya berkata, "Mungkin hanya sampai di sini Sakura .. cerita kita," pemuda itu melepaskan jas hitamnya dan mengenakannya pada si gadis. Ia menyeringai. Seringai yang selalu disukainya dan akan selalu seperti itu.

 _Emerlad_ Sakura tak pernah mau melepaskan pemuda itu. Ya Tuhan! Jantungnya selalu seperti ini. Berdetak lebih cepat dari pada biasanya ketika bersama Sasuke.

"Aku rasa, jika aku terus bersamamu, mungkin aku akan jatuh cinta." Sasuke tertawa dengan tangan kanan yang mengacak rambut _raven_ nya. Tanpa pemuda itu sadari kedua _emerlad_ itu membelalak, lalu menyendu.

Ketika tatapan Sasuke kembali pada Sakura dilihatnya ekspresi si gadis yang menyendu, " _he_ _y hey_ _._ _.._ ayolah, jangan memasang wajah seperti itu," katanya sambil menangkupkan kedua tangannya di pipi tembem Sakura.

Si pemuda memandang gadis merah muda di hadapannya bingung. Wajah gadis itu seperti ingin menangis. Wajahnya sangat terluka, tapi apakah itu? Apa karena ia telah mengecewakan keluarganya dan gadis itu kecewa akan semua yang telah mereka rencanakan?

"Sakura," gadis bernama sama dengan bunga kebanggan Jepang itu mengangkat wajahnya dan menatap Sasuke dengan pandangan terluka. Namun Ia tetap diam dan menunggu Sasuke kembali membuka suara, "kita harus berpisah sekarang juga."

Seperti orang bodoh, Sasuke meletakkan tangannya di pipi Sakura, setelah itu Uchiha Sasuke menarik bahunya si gadis, lalu mendekapnya, " _arigatou_."

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

─ **TBC─**


	2. Chapte 2 Sleep With You

_Seperti sebuah logam panas yang menyayat, hati itu bagai terkoyak dan terluka parah. Si pemuda berjalan dengan seringainya dan berkata, "Mungkin hanya sampai di sini Sakura cerita kita," pemuda itu menyeringai. Seringai yang selalu disukai si gadis dan akan selalu seperti itu._

 _Emerladnya tak pernah mau melepaskan pemuda itu. Ya Tuhan, jantungnya selalu seperti ini, berdetak lebih cepat dari pada biasanya ketika bersamanya_ _,_ _"Aku rasa, jika aku terus bersamamu, mungkin aku akan jatuh cinta_ _,_ _"_ _p_ _emuda itu tertawa dengan tangan kanan yang mengacak rambut ravennya. Tanpa pemuda itu sadari kedua emerlad itu membelalak, kemudian menyendu._

 _Ketika onyx pemuda itu kembali pada si gadis, dilihatnya ekspresi si gadis yang menyendu,_

 _"Hey hey_ _..._ _ayolah, jangan memasang wajah seperti itu_ _,"_ _k_ _atanya sambil menangkupkan kedua tangannya di pipi si gadis._

 _Si pemuda memandang gadis merah muda di hadapannya bingung. Wajah gadis itu seperti ingin menangis dan kini terus menunduk. Ia yakin wajah gadis ini sangat terluka, tapi─kenapa? Apa karena ia telah mengecewakan keluarganya dan gadis itu kecewa akan semua yang telah mereka rencanakan?_

 _"Sakura," katanya pada si gadis._

 _Gadis bernama sama dengan bunga kebanggan Jepang itu mengangkat wajahnya dan menatap si pemuda dengan pandangan terluka. Ia tetap diam dan menunggu si pemuda kembali membuka suara._

 _"Kita harus berpisah sekarang juga."_

 _Seperti orang bodoh,_ _pemuda itu_ _me_ _letakkan_ _tangannya d_ _i_ _pipi Sakura_ _,_ _setelah itu ia_ _menarik bahunya_ _si gadis_ _, lalu mendekapnya_ _,_ _"arigatou._ _"_

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

"Lalu Semuanya Lenyap?"

Disclaimer: Naruto dan tokoh di dalamnya adalah milik Masashi Kishimoto. Saya hanya meminjamnya untuk berjalannya cerita.

[Penulis tidak mengambil keuntungan dalam bentuk apapun.]

Story © Hyuugadevit-Cherry

[ Uchiha Sasuke & Uchiha Sakura]

* * *

.

* * *

 **Warning** : AU, Typo(s), Plot Rush, OOC, etc.

 **Genre** : Romance, Drama, Hurt/Comfort, Family.

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

Sakura membuka kelopak matanya. _Liquid_ itu tak pernah merasa puas keluar dari pelupuk matanya. Kejadian itu telah berlalu, berlalu sangat lama. Sekitar satu tahun yang lalu.

 _Namun_ _,_ ia masih bisa merasakan semuanya. Yang paling membekas adalah rasa sakit yang jelas selalu ia rasakan. _Emerlad_ nya bergulir memandang jendela kamar yang selalu ia pandang setiap kali kelopak matanya terbuka, terjaga dari tidurnya. Selalu seperti ini setiap harinya, bangun dengan keadaan wajah yang kusut, pipi yang basah karena _liquid_ yang tetap sama membasahi pipinya.

Dipandanginya lamat-lamat jendela tersebut. Perlahan ia bangkit dari posisi tidurnya.

"Aku memimpikannya lagi," gumamnya, "Ia datang padaku—lagi," kembali _liquid_ itu mengalir di pipinya. Kemudian dihapusnya cairan bening itu.

Mencoba memantapkan hati, untuk terus berjuang menghadapi kehidupan ini tanpanya. Dan usaha inilah yang selalu ia coba dan coba setiap harinya. Mencoba melupakan, mencoba mengenyahkan, tapi berkali-kali ia mencoba ia selalu gagal.

Berbagai macam pemuda dan pria yang mencoba mengisi hatinya terasa sangat membosankan. Tapi, tak satupun dapat mencairkan hatinya yang telah tertambat pada seseorang yang selalu menguasai hatinya.

 _Seseorang yang memaksanya menutup pintu hatinya._

Ia mencoba mengenyahkan pikiran dan perasaannya. Hari ini ia harus kembali ke kampus dan ia tidak boleh mencampurkan masalah pribadi dengan kewajibannya.

.

.

.

"Kau sungguh tinggal di _apato_ sendiri?" tanya Temari tidak percaya, "Sakura, kau sudah melalui semua ini, aku yakin orang tuamu akan memaafkan kesalahanmu waktu itu. Mereka hanya butuh waktu dan kau justru semakin menghindari mereka?"

Begitulah, setelah acara gagalnya pernikahan yang telah Sakura rencanakan dengan Sasuke serta keberhasilan mereka membuat pesta pernikahan mereka gagal membuahkan kemarahan kedua pihak keluarga. Ketika itu Sasuke benar-benar pergi meninggalkannya di jalanan. Mereka memang sepakat akan pergi, namun pergi secara terpisah.

 _Tapi_ _,_ _Sakura tak bisa._

Ia tak bisa meninggalkan keluarganya. Ia juga─ _mencintainya_ _,_ mencintai Uchiha Sasuke. Ia ingin bersamanya, bersama pemuda itu.

Kala itu, ia sangat menikmati waktu kebersamaan mereka. Meski cinta mereka pura-pura, tapi sikap baik dari pemuda itu dan sikapnya yang terasa sangat tulus. Mereka menjalani kehidupan dengan baik, _tapi_ _..._ sekarang hanyalah tapi. Semuanya telah berlalu dan tak akan bisa dikembalikan begitu saja.

"Aku hanya ingin mandiri. Lagi pula aku sudah bisa menghasilkan uang sendiri dengan menulis novel-novel. Kau tahu? Ini lebih baik, tinggal di _apato_ sendiri akan lebih bisa menghayati setiap cerita yang aku buat," terangnya.

Termari menggelengkan kepalanya. Dipeluknya tubuh kecil sahabat merah mudanya ini, "kasihan sekali si kecil Haruno Sakura yang sudah patah hati, di musuhi keluarga pula."

Dilepaskannya pelukan Temari dengan paksa. Ia memanyunkan bibirnya, "kau _jaaahaaaaattttttt_!" Lalu mereka tertawa.

Sakura dan Temari tidak pernah merasa lebih konyol dari hari ini.

.

.

.

Kehidupan adalah anugerah yang indah dari Tuhan. Ia memberikan kita berbagai macam kemudahan di balik masalah yang kita hadapi. Tapi bagi Uchiha Sasuke, kata-kata itu hanyalah omong kosong. Karena pada kenyataannya ia merasa tidak seperti itu. Tuhan memberikan ia begitu banyak kesulitan, ia yang sudah sulit semakin sulit.

 _Baiklah-baiklah_ _._

Ini semua memang ia yang membuatnya. Ia yang telah membuat semua kehidupannya yang mudah menjadi sulit dan bertambah sulit. Ia tak bisa menjadi sosok anak yang penurut pada orang tua dan ia sendiri memutuskan untuk kabur. Yeah, iya telah kabur layaknya pengecut. Ia telah besikap sangat pengecut bukan?

" _Shit_!"Sasuke menendang kaleng minuman yang dibuang orang tak bertanggung jawab itu. Dijambaknya surai _raven_ nya dan kembali berjalan tak tentu arah.

Kehidupan putra bungsu Uchiha Fugaku selama hampir enam bulan setelah aksi nekad kabur dari pesta pernikahannya dengan Sakura, ia hidup dengan baik karena pasokan dana dari sahabatnya─Uzumaki Naruto. Tapi, setelah itu Naruto tak memberikannya lagi semua kebuthannya. Kekuasaan Uchiha Fugaku─ayahnya memberikan ultimatum pada _U_ _Z_ _corps_ jika terus membantunya akan berakhir dengan kebangkrutan dan Sasuke tidak bisa berbuat banyak. Enam bulan berikutnya hingga saat ini ia hidup terlunta-lunta bagai seorang pengangguran. Tidak benar-benar seperti itu, karena ia juga sudah berusaha mencari pekerjaan.

 _Namun_ _,_ yang ia dapat adalah penolakan. Semua perusahaan menolaknya karena koneksi Uchiha. _Ya Tuhan_ , inilah kekuatan Uchiha. Kekuatan yang dianugerahi oleh Dewa langsung dan membuatnya terlalu kuat. Jadi, pekerjaan yang bisa ia lakukan hanyalah menjadi pelayan di toko-toko kecil atau sebuah kedai. Namun pekerjaan itupun selalu tak bertahan lama akibat tekanan dari orang-orang Uchiha Fugaku.

Bungsu Uchiha itu mendesah pasrah. Sekarang ia harus mencari pekerjaan ke toko-toko itu lagi, karena perusahaan besar yang meskipun mengetahui kualitas kerjanya baik dalam bekerja tetap tidak mau menerimanya. Melangkah dengan sedikit berat hati, Sasuke mengunjungi satu toko ke toko yang lain. Mengunjungi satu restoran ke restoran lain, mendaftar sebagai seorang _bulter_ atau apapun itu asalkan ia bisa makan dan _yah_ , paling tidak ia ingin memiliki tempat untuk tidur. Ia tak punya tempat untuk tinggal lagi saat ini. Langkahnya kini membawa Sasuke ke restoran bergaya Itali.

Dimulainya pembicaraan yang wajar dan mencoba menawarkan diri sebagai pekerja.

"Kami tak menerima Tuan, lagipula Saya sudah melihat Anda di berita itu. Anda keluarga Uchiha itu kan? Saya tak mau menerima resiko besar seperti itu," kata si pemilik restoran dengan wajah penuh penyesalan.

"Tuan, Saya bukan lagi keluarga mereka. Jadi Anda tidak perlu─ "

"Tapi Tuan, tetap saja─ "

"Sa-su-ke," mendengar suara hangat yang sangat familiar di indra pendengarannya membuat Sasuke sedikit tersentak. Ia lekas membalikkan badan dan menatap terkejut gadis merah muda yang kini sama memandangnya tak kalah terkejut.

"Sa─kura," entah kenapa setelah sekian lama, Sasuke tersenyum dengan sangat tulus ketika melihat gadis pemilik _emerlad_ di hadapannya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Setelah menjalani kegiatan kuliahnya, Sakura bergegas menuju kantornya. Kantor Uchiha Izumi yang mendukungnya dalam merilis novel hasil gagasan atau ide-ide yang Ia tuangkan dalam bentuk tulisan. Memang semasa _Senior high school,_ Sakura telah menyukai dunia tulis. Tapi yang ia tulis hanyalah cerita-cerita ringan. Seperti cerita-cerita dengan genre persahabatan. Namun untuk pertama kalinya, setelah mengenal kata ' _ **CINTA**_ ' ─ gadis merah muda itu mencoba membuat cerita dengan genre romance.

Novel pertamanya yang bergenre romance adalah " _Cry_ " dan yang paling terkenal adalah _"My Sad"_ dengan cerita yang cukup mengharukan. Cerita itu mampu menjual 10 ribu _copy_. Novel _My Sad_ bagi Sakura adalah salah satu ungkapan hatinya yang memang sedang dalam keadaan tidak baik-baik saja. Cerita yang dibuatnya memang memiliki kisah cinta yang berakhir bahagia. Namun ia tak tahu dengan kisahnya sendiri. Menurutnya, kisah cintanya ini terlalu rumit dan tak banyak orang akan menegrti.

Dilihatnya _rolex_ hitam yang kini menunjukkan waktu makan malam. Diantara banyaknya kebodohan yang dimiliki Sakura, salah satunya adalah Ia tak bisa memasak. Setiap mencoba memasak ia selalu gagal.

"Makan apa malam ini?" tanya nya pada dirinya sendiri, " _Ahaa_ ~ mungkin masakan Itali tak buruk," katanya antusias ketika melihat papan iklan tentang negara yang selalu terkenal akan negara klasik.

Gadis Haruno itu menaiki taksi. Dalam perjalanannya, Ia menikmati suasana Konoha yang selalu terlihat ramai di waktu kapanpun. Lampu-lampu hias yang menerangi sepanjang jalanan menambah nilai keindahan.

Sesampainya di restoran Itali, Sakura segera masuk dan mencari tempat yang strategis. Seorang _bulter_ menghampirinya dan mengantarkannya ke meja yang dianggap cocok untuknya. Diikutinya _bulter_ itu, ketika ia melewati pintu lain yang menghubungkan pada ruangan yang lebih _privasi_ , _emerlad_ nya bergulir dan tak sengaja melihat siluet yang selalu ia rindukan. Orang yang secara tidak sengaja selalu ia coba cari-cari di mana pun ia berada dan─ dan pemuda itu memang benar-benar berada di sini.

"Tunggu," katanya pada si _bulter_. "Aku─ ingin kesana."

"Maaf?" si _bulter_ terlihat bingung, "tapi itu─"

"Saya bilang saya akan kesana sebentar! Siapkan saja mejanya untukku!" Setelah mengatakan kalimat yang penuh dengan penekanan, Sakura lekas berjalan menuju ruangan yang ia maksud.

Kini ia berada di belakang orang ini.

 _'_ _Dia─ini benar-benar dia._ _'_ batinnya.

"Kami tak menerima Tuan, lagipula Saya sudah melihat Anda di berita itu, Anda keluarga Uchiha itu kan? Saya tak mau menerima resiko besar seperti itu," kata si pemilik restoran dengan wajah penuh penyesalan.

"Tuan, Saya bukan lagi keluarga mereka. Jadi Anda tidak perlu─ " orang itu mencoba meyakinkan si pemilik restoran.

"Tapi Tuan, tetap saja─ "

"Sa─ su─ke," akhirnya, Ia berhasil mengumpulkan keberanian dan menyuarkan suaranya. Ia mengucapkan nama orang yang ia dambakan. Dan sepertinya, suaranya membuat Sasuke sedikit tersentak. Ketika pemuda itu membalikkan badannya dan menatap terkejut─ternyata Sakura pun tak mampu menyembunyikan keterkejutannya.

"Sa─kura," entah kenapa Sakura merasa hatinya penuh, kini ia bisa kembali mendengar suara datar menyebalkan itu, "lama tak jumpa, Sakura." Senyum pemuda itu masih sama seperti diingatannya. Senyum yang sama ketika terakhir kali mereka bersama.

Diusahakannya agar sikapnya tidak canggung, kemudian ia berdehem, "Sasuke, sedang apa kau di sini?"

Dilihatnya Sasuke menggigit pipi bagian dalamnya dan mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah lain. Sakura pikir, ia tahu apa yang terjadi. Tapi Sasuke mungkin terlalu menjaga _pride_ nya sebagai seorang Uchiha yang tentunya masih sangat melekat di dirinya. Meski sudah kabur selama satu tahun lebih. Gadis merah muda itu tersenyum. Ia tak akan bertanya lebih lanjut, Ia tak mungkin kan melukai perasaan pemuda yang─ kini membuatnya kembali merasa─ lebih hidup.

"Makan malam denganku?" tawar Sakura dengan nada menggoda.

Kedua _onyx_ itu menyipit, kemudian seringai tampannya kembali nampak di wajah pemuda itu, "Aku rasa, aku tak bisa menolak ajakan gadis secantik dirimu," dan meronalah kau Haruno Sakura!

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

"Jadi kemana saja kau selama ini, Sasuke?" tanya Sakura _to the poin_. Ia sudah sangat penasaran. Sudah cukup beberapa menit yang lalu ia menahan lidahnya agar tidak segera bertanya ini itu. Namun yang ditanya sedang fokus pada makanannya. Pemuda itu hanya menatapnya seklias dan kembali makan. Melihat itu, wajah cantiknya menyendu.

 _Ada luka di sana._

Gadis dengan iris teduh itu sepertinya dapat menebak bahwa kehidupan pemuda ini sudah sangat jauh dari kata mewah. Ia dapat mengetahuinya dari cara makan Sasuke yang terlihat sangat menikmati makanan mewah ini dan menghubungkan kejadian tadi di ruang pemilik restoran yang mana percakapan mereka berdua dapat didengarnya.

"Sasuke- _kun_ ," gumamnya lirih. Nampaknya Sasuke dapat mendengar gumaman lirih gadis di depannya. Pemuda itu kini menatapnya dan terlihat sedikit merona.

" _Eh_ _m_ _mm.. gomen,_ aku tadi sangat─lapar." _Ahh_ , Sasuke sudah banyak berubah. Kata maaf jadi sangat mudah diucapkannya, membuat Sakura merasa bersalah.

"Tidak apa-apa. Nikmati saja makanannya," kata Sakura diiringi senyum lembutnya yang membuat kedua sudut bibir Sasuke naik.

"Tidak Sakura, kau ingin bertanya sesuatu bukan?"

Gadis itu tersenyum dan bertanya, "Kemana saja kau selama ini? Dan─bagaimana kehidupanmu?" diakhirinya pertanyaan itu dengan sangat hati-hati.

Sasuke tersenyum remeh. Ia membuka suara, "Kau tahu, aku sudah sangat lama tidak makan enak begini," pemuda itu menghentikan acara makannya. Tatapan pemuda itu seperti menerawang, ke masa di mana ia akan menceritakan segalanya, sekarang.

"Aku hidup bersama Naruto di Kirigakure, kemudian ia memindahkan ku ke Kumogakure, setelah terus-terusan lari dari intaian keluarga Uchiha, pada akhirnya mereka menemukan ku, Sakura. mereka mengancam _U_ _Z corps_ dan paman Minato tak memiliki pilihan lain selain memecatku. Aku benar-benar takut waktu itu dan aku lari. Naruto menemukan ku di dekat vilanya di sana dan memaksaku untuk kembali ke Konoha. Dan seperti inilah aku sekarang Sakura," jelasnaya panjang lebar. Membuat Sakura kembali menunjukkan ekspresi sedih.

Sakura tersenyum letih. Ia bertanya, "apa─menikah denganku─ sesuatu yang sangat menyeramkan untukmu, Sasuke?" gadis tersenyum kecut, "Hingga kau lari seperti itu."

Kedua _onyx_ itu membelalak. _Astaga!_ Sepertinya Sasuke salah bicara, _kan?_

"Tidak-tidak. Bukan seperti itu, Sakura. _Sial_!"

Sakura menggelengkan kepalanya. Ia tertawa canggung dan menyentuh tangan besar Sasuke, "aku baik-baik saja," katanya mencoba meyakinkan. Gadis itu masih menikmati sisa tawanya.

"Tidak Sakura. Jangan berpikir seperti itu, aku hanya─kau tahu aku ingin meraih kebebasanku," Sakura mengangguk, Ia mencoba memahami apa yang dimaksud pemuda ini. _Keinginan atau mungkin ambisi_ yang coba diraih pemuda Uchiha ini.

"Bagaimana denganmu?" tanya Sasuke penasaran.

"Aku?" Sasuke menjawabnya dengan anggukan. Sakura ikut mengangguk, "ketika kita memutuskan untuk kabur sesungguhnya hanya kau yang benar-benar kabur. Aku tidak," katanya dengan senyum tipis.

"Aku kembali ke rumah dan mendapatkan hukuman sedingin es. Semua keluargaku mengabaikanku. Dan aku tidak bisa berbuat banyak. Aku hanya terlalu mencintai Ibuku dan─Ayahku. Aku sangat mencintai Ayahku. Ayah adalah orang yang selalu mengikuti keinginanku dan sangat menyayangiku. Aku berharap mereka mau mengerti dan itu benar. Mereka tidak mengusirku bahkan mereka tetap memberikan fasilitas lainnya."

"Tapi aku telah bersalah, Sasuke. Untuk menghukum diriku yang bersalah pada mereka, aku hidup mandiri dan membeli apato. Kuliah dengan beasiswa dan hidup dengan uang hasil jirih payahku, hasil menjual berbagai novel," Jelasnya.

Kemudian Ia melihat _rolex_ nya lagi, " _Ahh_ , ternyata sudah malam. Aku harus pulang. Meski aku tinggal sendiri, aku tetap memiliki jam malam. Sampai jumpa lagi Sasuke- _kun. Arigatou_ _._ _.._ untuk hari ini."

Sakura berdiri sambil memperlihatkan kartu goldennya sebagai isyarat bahwa Ia yang akan membayar tagihannya dan Ia ber _ojigini_. Gadis pemilik iris teduh itu berjalan dan meninggalkan Sasuke yang kini menatapnya tak tergambarkan.

.

.

.

Tidak ada tempat yang bisa ia tuju saat ini. Sasuke tahu bahwa yang dapat membantunya hanyalah gadis yang kini terus ia ikuti sejak setengah jam yang lalu. Gadis itu hanya berjalan dan sesekali langkahnya terhenti. Ada apa dengan gadis ceria itu? Apakah gadis itu memiliki masalah lain yang cukup serius?

Dilihatnya gadis merah muda yang kini memasuki kawasan _apato_ kelas elit. Langkahnya terus menuntunnya untuk mengikuti gadis itu. Entah kenapa hatinya merasa tak tenang jika harus membiarkan gadis itu sendiri. Banyak hal yang terjadi di antara mereka satu tahun yang lalu. Dan mau tak mau membuat mereka terhubung.

Saat gadis bernama Sakura itu memasuki pintu bernomorkan 211, Sasuke hanya bisa menatapnya. Ia kembali melangkah dan kini Ia berdiri di depan pintu apato si gadis. Sebagian besar hatinya mengatakan untuk segera mengetuknya dan meminta untuk ikut bermalam untuk beberapa hari. Namun, ketika ia hendak melakukannya─ sebagian harga dirinya mengatakan _TIDAK_!

Dan Sasuke kembali mengurungkan niatnya itu.

 _Sungguh ia benar-benar sial kan?_

Sakura hidup dengan baik dan berkecukupan karena kembali ke keluarganya dan menghadapi masalahnya. Gadis itu sungguh hebat dan berani, tidak seperti dirinya yang pengecut! Menyadari sikapnya yang sungguh kekanakan membuat Sasuke membalikkan badannya dan menyandar ke pintu _apato_ tersebut. Ia menjatuhkan dirinya dan terus bersandar di sana.

Diacak-acaknya surai _raven_ yang kini mulai memanjang dan Ia menutup kelopak matanya. Ia sungguh lelah dan tidak tahu harus bagaimana lagi menjalani kehidupannya ini. Sepertinya Tuhan sedang menghukumnya dengan semua tragedi yang menimpanya.

 _Ahh_ , tidak juga. Sebenarnya ia sendiri kan yang menyebabkan semua ini? Baiklah, baiklah. Ini sangat lebih dari cukup. Hari ini ia terlalu banyak berpikir dan menyalahkan dirinya sendiri. Tak adakah orang yang salah selain dirinya di sini? _Ayolahh_!

─ _ **KLIK**_

Saat terdengar bunyi klik dari balik pintu tersebut, tubuh Sasuke sekonyong-konyong mengikuti arah pintu yang menjorok ke dalam dan pintu terbuka menampakkan gadis merah muda yang kini berpakaian lebih santai. Hot pants dan kaos biru terangnya yang membuat si gadis terlihat lebih menarik.

Menyadari posisi tidak elitnya saat ini, Sasuke lekas bangkit dan tersenyum kaku.

"Sasuke," kata pertama yang keluar dari bibir merah muda itu adalah namanya. "Kau─di sini?"

Mendengar pertanyaan itu, tentunya membuat Sasuke gugup. Ya Tuhan, apa yang harus ia katakan sebagai jawaban untuk gadis merah muda ini? "Sakura, _h_ _ai_!" katanya kaku dan mencoba mengabaikan pertanyaan itu. _Cari jawaban-cari jawaban!_

" _Ha_ _i,_ " balas gadis itu bingung.

"Sasuke kenapa kau berada di sini?" Kembali gadis itu bertanya. Namun, Sakura terlihat cemas.

Gadis merah muda itu melihat dari kepala hingga ujung kakinya dan menggenggam tangannya, "kau baik-baik saja?"

 _Emerlad_ itu terus memancarkan kekhawatiran yang kentara. Membuat Sasuke kaku, "ya, aku baik-baik saja Sakura," Sasuke balas menggenggam tangan Sakura, entahlah. Ia tiba-tiba merasa harus menenangkan gadis ini, "Aku hanya─hanya,"

Melihat Sasuke yang tampak malu dan kaku seperti ini membuat Sakura mengerenyitkan dahinya. Sasuke memang pemuda yang kaku, pemuda yang sangat dingin, tapi tidak ketika dengannya. Ia pemuda yang baik, sangat baik.

Pemuda yang menurut orang lain selalu irit kata-kata ini ternyata memiliki sejuta kata ketika bersamanya dan Sakura mengkategorikan pemuda ini pada daftar pemuda yang paling cerewet padanya. Dan ketika melihat sikapnya yang seperti ini, Sakura rasa ada yang tidak beres dan ia tahu betul itu.

Ditariknya tangan pemuda itu dan mereka kini memasuki _apato_ Sakura.

Saat memasuki _apato_ , Sasuke langsung berada di ruang tamu sekaligus ruang bersantai. _Apato_ nya sekitar 1259 meter persegi dan menghadap ke utara dengan pemandangan yang langsung dapat dilihat dari balik kaca yang tembus pandang itu.

 _Onyx_ nya menyapu seluruh ruangan. Dilihatnya dinding yang berwarna putih tulang dengan beberapa warna keperakan di bagian-bagian tertentu. Ada televisi dengan berbagai fungsi dan berbagai macam alat elektronik yang dapat memudahkan penghuninya. Ada sofa berwarna putih bersih dan bantalan yang senada dengan sofa tersebut.

"Duduklah Sasuke- _kun_ ," Sakura mempersilahkannya duduk dan pemuda itu mengikuti perintanya. Gadis itu menuju dapur dan membawakan satu kaleng minuman soda, "jadi─ceritakan lah padaku bagaimana kau bisa berada di sini?" kata Sakura sambil memberikan minuman soda yang langsung diterima si pemuda.

Uchiha bungsu itu meneguk minumannya. Disimpannya minuman itu di atas meja. Ditatapnya si gadis merah muda dengan sungguh-sungguh, "Sakura─aku─ membutuhkan bantuanmu," akhirnya, dengan berbagai macam pergulatan batin, pada akhirnya ia berhasil juga mengatakan maksudnya.

Seperti yang telah Sasuke jelaskan sebelumnya, ia menjelaskan bahwa ia saat ini dalam keadaan yang menyedihkan akibat tekanan dari keluarga Uchiha. Ekonominya yang buruk ini membuatnya mengenyampingkan pride yang selalu ia jaga dan ia junjung tinggi.

Ia mengalihkan tatapannya, "jadi─ bolehkah untuk sementara waktu, sampai aku berhasil mendapatkan pekerjaan─aku─tinggal bersamamu?" Kini semburat merah yang sangat tipis itu menghiasi wajah tampan Sasuke.

Melihat pemandangan yang jarang ditampakkan pemuda di hadapannya, membuat Sakura tersenyum cerah. Tapi dengan cepat Sakura berdehem ketika mendengar permintaan itu. "Kau? Tinggal bersamaku? Di sini? Di _apato_ ini?" Sasuke mengangguk cepat sebagai jawaban.

"Aku tidak keberatan," jawabnya. Kemudian senyum lelah ditampilkan gadis itu, "Namun, kau tahu ... _kita_ ─maksudku aku dan kau telah melalui semua ini. Mungkin kau akan merasa tidak nyaman bersamaku─"

"Tidak-tidak," tanggap Sasuke cepat, "kau bilang aku tidak nyaman dengan mu? _Oh_ , yang benar saja! Aku nyaman bersamamu. Hanya saja waktu itu aku─" _ehh, apa yang akan ku katakan?_

"Hanya apa?"

" _Huh?_ _E_ _um_ _mm ._ _.._ itu _..._ "

Tiba-tiba Sakura tertawa. Lalu tersenyum penuh arti, "ayolah Sasuke, aku hanya bercanda. Aku tidak masalah tinggal bersama mu selagi kau merasa baik-baik saja."

Senyum tulus kini nampak di wajahnya yang tampan. Ia berdiri dan bergegas menghampiri Sakura, "Aku berjanji akan segera mendapat pekerjaan dan tidak akan menyulitkanmu lagi." Ucapnya sambil memeluk gadis merah muda yang tanpa pemuda itu sadari tersenyum bahagia. _Hey, tahukah pelukanmu membuatnya sangat bahagia?_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

"Kau tidur di kamar ini," Sakura menunjukkan kamar yang akan di tempati Sasuke. Kamarnya berukuran sedang. Berwarna klasik dengan dipan dan beberapa prabotan yang selalu terdapat di kamar-kamar, "memang tidak seluas kamarku, tapi ini sangat nyaman bukan?"

"Lebih dari cukup," tanggap pemuda itu cepat.

Sakura keluar dari kamar itu diikuti Sasuke, "di samping kamarmu adalah kamarku. Jika butuh sesuatu kau bisa bilang padaku," kata Sakura dengan cengirannya, membuat pemuda itu mendengus.

Pemuda Uchiha itu mulai berbicara dengan nada kebiasaannya yang angku, "kau juga akan membutuhkan bantuanku!"

Keduanya terus berjalan sambil bercakap-cakap, sesekali Sakura akan menaikkan nada suaranya karena kesal pada Sasuke dan seringai Sasuke yang terbit mendengar suara dan berbagai ekspresi si gadis. Hingga kini langkah keduanya membawa mereka sampai di dapur.

"Dan ini dia pekerjaan pertamamu Sasuke- _kun_ ," pemuda Uchiha itu menatap sesuatu yang dipegang Sakura dan wajah gadis itu bergiliran, "sambil mencari pekerjaan, alangkah baiknya kau membantuku membersihkan rumah ini dan yang paling penting adalah memasak. Aku tahu betul kau pandai memasak Sasu. Kau tahu sekarang aku sangat lapar."

"Baiklah," Sasuke mengambil apron dan mengenakannya. Ia menyalakan kompor, bersiap memasak sesuatu untuk di makan Sakura, "aku tahu kau tidak makan tadi."

"Apa kau tidak memasak? Aku setuju dengan membereskan semuanya, tapi memasak ... kau masih belum mampu?" tanya Sasuke di tengah kesibukan masaknya. Ia membuat omlet saja. Yang mudah saja lah, karena bahan juga yang terbatas. Dilihatnya gadis itu menggeleng sambil mencebikkan bibirnya.

"APA?" seru Sasuke garang. Ia mematikan kompor tersebut dan mencengkram pundak si gadis, "kau tak bisa bekerja, kau tidak bisa masak, kau Haruno Sakura yang cerboh, kenapa memilih tinggal sendiri dengan semua kebodohanmu itu? Bagaimana jika terjadi sesuatu? Bagaimana pola makanmu selama ini? pasti kau makan makanan siap saji saja kan?" Sasuke meledak sambil mengguncang bahu Sakura.

 _'Tu_ _h kan Sasuke sangat cerewet_ _!'_

"Aku tidak bisa memasak dan membereskan semua ini. Ada pelayan yang akan datang seminggu sekali kemari atas permintaan ibuku. Dan untuk makan, aku makan dengan baik seperti tadi ketika bertemu dengan mu," terangnya.

 _Namun da_ _lam hati_ _nya,_ _Sakura merasa bahagia_ _. I_ _tu tandanya Sasuke mengkhawatirkannya_ _, b_ _etul begitu bukan_ _eh, Sasuke_ _?_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Setiap harinya terus berlalu.

Hari-hari yang dijalani Sakura bersama Sasuke terasa menyenangkan. Gadis Haruno itu menjalani kuliahnya, menjalani kegiatan menulisnya dengan perasaan senang. Bagaimana tidak? Seseorang yang selalu ia tunggu tanpa ia sadari, seseorang yang ternyata telah berhasil _menyentuh hatinya_ kini bersamanya, tinggal bersamanya dalam satu atap.

Ia dapat melihat senyum itu, ia bisa melihat seringai menyebalkan itu, ia bisa menatap tiap pahatan Tuhan yang terpeta pada pemuda Uchiha di hadapannya. Jangan lupa juga sesekali mereka akan bertukar pesan.

Keduanya kini menjalin komunikasi yang baik.

 _Ahh_ , Sasuke juga sudah memiliki pekerjaan sebagai seorang _bulter_ di salah satu tempat. Ketika Sasuke mengatakan ia mendapat pekerjaan Sakura memeluknya dan membeli kue. Lalu mereka merayakannya bersama.

Mengingat momen-momen kecil membahagiakan itu menciptakan senyum lebar di wajah Haruno Sakura. Namun, seketika itu juga kenyataan menamparnya.

Bahwa pada kenyataannya, _perasaannya_ hanyalah perasaan yang bertepuk sebelah tangan. Pemuda itu tak mencintainya, pemuda itu tak menyayanginya, pemuda itu tak memiliki perasaan yang sama padanya.

 _Sa_ _suke baik dan terlihat tulus saat ini karena hanya untuk kepentingannya_ _._

Sakura tersenyum miris dan melanjutkan kegiatan menulisnya. Menuliskan satu kisah yang sangat menyayat hatinya. Kisah tentangnya. Tentang ' _perasaan yang disampaikan, lalu semuanya lenyap ketika itu juga'._

"Kau menulis apa?" tanya Sasuke dengan suara _baritone_ nya. Pemuda itu mencondongkan tubuhnya, melihat langsung layar laptop si gadis, "sepertinya cerita yang sangat menyedihkan, _eh_?"

Gadis Haruno itu mengangguk lemah, "kisah yang sangat menyentuh, _m_ _ungkin_."

Kedua _onyx_ Sasuke berkilat semangat, "bolehkah aku menjadi pembaca pertama?" tanyanya memaksa, "aku ingin menjadi pembaca pertama ceritamu yang satu ini!"

"Tentu saja, Sasuke," katanya kembali ceria, "Kau akan menjadi orang pertama yang membaca cerita ini." _'D_ _an saat itu, aku akan pergi meninggalkanmu_. _'_

Dering telepon dari _smartphone_ mengalihkan perhatian Sakura. Ia melihat si pemanggil. Di sana tertera nama ' _Ayah_ '. Dengan setengah hati, diangkatnya panggilan tersebut.

" _Sakura_ ," kata pertama yang keluar adalah namanya," _m_ _aukah kau menerima pe_ _r_ _mintaan terakhirku?_ "

Sakura memantapkan hatinya sekali lagi. Ia menoleh ke arah Sasuke yang kini menatapnya dengan senyumnya yang lembut, seolah pemuda itu memberikan persetujuan.

"Ya?" sahutnya dengan nada tanya.

 _"Pulanglah_ _,_ _Aku merindukanmu."_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Pagi ini Sasuke sudah sangat siap dengan pakaian rapihnya. Ia memiliki berbagai macam pakaian yang bergaya dari uang yang Sakura pinjamkan padanya. Hari ini memang ia berniat untuk melamar kerja ke tempat yang lebih baik. Ia memang sudah mendapatkan uang dan mampu membantu Sakura.

Seperti membeli bahan makanan. Tapi ia harus memiliki pekerjaan yang lebih baik agar tidak terus bergantung pada gadis Haruno ini. Sehingga ia dapat membayar hutangnya, tak harus terus-terusan merepotkan gadis itu. Sudah numpang, dipinjami uang, _u_ _ghhh_ _._.. harga dirinya sangat terluka.

Namun sebelum ia pergi, ia harus menyiapkan sarapan pagi untuk mereka berdua.

"Selamat pagi Sasuke," suara Sakura yang bening mengalun dengan indah di indra pendengaran Sasuke.

" _Hn_ ," balasnya datar. Ia menyimpan beberapa helai roti bakar di atas piring yang ia sediakan untuk Sakura. Lalu menambahkan satu telur mata sapi beserta keju yang meleleh di atasnya.

" _Wahh_ , kau rapih sekali hari ini," seperti biasa, obrolan pagi ini terdengar sangat klasik. "Mencari pekerjaan baru ya?"

" _Hn_ ,"

" _Ahahaha_ ~ selalu seperti itu jawabanmu" gadis itu terkekeh disela kegiatan sarapannya, " _h_ _n,_ _h_ _n,_ _h_ _n_ ~" Sakura mempraktekkan secara _live_ cara bicara Sasuke.

 _Sial_! Sakura terlihat sangat lucu disaat-saat seperti ini, membuatnya gemas.

Tanpa sadar ia bergerak dan _menjembel_ kedua pipi si gadis hingga gadis dihadapannya itu mengaduh kesakitan. Sasuke tertawa di depan muka si gadis. Tawa yang sangat tulus, hingga kedua matanya menyipit.

 _Ya Tuhan, Sasuke sangat bahagia._

Entahlah perasaannya pada gadis Haruno ini sangat sulit untuk dijelaskan. Yang pasti, yang ia rasakan adalah ... Sasuke benar-benar merasa─nyaman.

"Sasuke, itu sakit sekali!" Sakura memanyunkan bibirnya.

" _Hn_ , biar saja!"

" _Aishhhh_ ~ menyebalkan!" ia bersidekap.

"Aku akan mencari pekerjaan lain," ia memberitahukan, sambil menyantap sarapannya.

 _Emerlad_ itu menatapnya sungguh-sungguh. Lalu Sasuke melihat tatapan gadis itu menyendu, "Sasuke," panggilnya.

" _Hn_?"

"Kenapa kau berusaha mencari pekerjaan baru? Bukankah seperti yang kita ketahui bahwa─" Sakura menggigit bibirnya dan Sasuke tahu apa yang hendak dikatakan Sakura, bahwa ia tidak akan bisa mendapatkan pekerjaan lebih layak. Karena keluarga Uchiha akan terus mengawasi perusahaan-perusahaan itu.

Tapi keluarga Uchiha tidak menyentuhnya di sekitar gadis Haruno ini. Jadi hanya Sakura lah satu-satunya ia bisa aman.

"Aku tahu!" balasnya santai, "meski begitu, bukan berarti aku akan menyerah."

Kata-katanya barusan mungkin adalah kata-kata yang sangat dewasa. Buktinya saja, gadis merah muda itu tersenyum, senyum yang hangat. Hal yang Sasuke tahu tentang gadis ini adalah gadis yang penuh dengan ekspresi.

Sakura sangat suka membentuk-bentukkan ekspresi di wajahnya. Gadis itu memiliki senyum yang memesona. Senyum yang cerah, yang selalu menyebar ke segala arah. _Senyum_ yang hangat, yang mampu membuat setiap orang yang melihatnya terperangkap dalam pesonanya.

 _Namun_ , setelah satu tahun perpisahan mereka─gadis itu sangat jarang tersenyum. Seperti seorang gadis yang selalu menahan diri untuk melakukan apapun dan terlihat selalu bingung , linglung. Dan ini membuat Sasuke terganggu. Ia tak suka, jujur saja. Kemudian melihatnya kembali tersenyum tulus seperti ini membuatnya semakin bersemangat.

"Jika aku mendapatkan pekerjaan, kau tak perlu membayar semua tagihan-tagihan lagi. Aku yang akan membayar semuanya. Tagihan air, listrik, gas, semuanya aku yang akan bayar. Kau tinggal menikmati semuanya," ucap Sasuke menggebu.

Entah apa yang salah pada ucapannya, yang pasti senyum itu tiba-tiba hilang lagi. Membuat Sasuke tersedak oleh ludahnya sendiri.

"Aku pergi," dan gadis itu benar-benar pergi dari hadapannya.

" _SHIT_!" umpatnya, "bagian mananya yang salah pada ucapanku?"

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Disepanjang jalan dalam taksi, Sakura memandang jalanan dengan wajah sendu.

Hidupnya yang ia pikir sangat menyenangkan bersama keluarganya entah kenapa jadi jungkir balik sejak satu tahun yang lalu. Ia yang sangat dekat dengan ayahnya perlahan mejauh, ia yang manja menjadi sok dewasa. Menjadi dewasa itu ternyata tak seindah yang ada dalam imajinasi Sakura kala kecil. Menjadi dewasa itu merepotkan. Terlalu banyak perubahan besar yang harus ia jalani dalam hidupnya.

 _Terutama kehadiran Uchiha Sasuke_.

Ia senang Sasuke berada di dekatnya. Ia bahagia Sasuke berusaha keras ingin bekerja dan berusaha untuk tidak menyusahkannya lagi. Tapi, apakah yang dimaksud pemuda itu tentang _membiayai_ hidup mereka berdua? Apakah Sasuke juga _mencintainya_? Apakah Sasuke berencana untuk _hidup_ berdua dengannya untuk waktu _selamanya_?

Sakura menggelengkan kepalanya. Air mata mengalir di pipinya.

Uchiha Sasuke itu pemuda yang sulit ditebak. Ia memiliki sejuta misteri yang tak dapat disentuh. Hingga ia melihat satu kemungkinan yang mengatakan bahwa Sasuke menginginkannya─Sakura merasa ragu dan─takut.

Rasanya itu terlalu bagus untuk seorang Haruno Sakura. Jika ia mulai terbuai dengan perkiraannya sendiri maka ia akan berakhir dengan kekecewaan lagi.

 _Sakura sangat takut._

 _Ia pernah ditinggalkan._

 _Ia sangat tersakiti._

 _Ia terluka._

 _Terluka yang sangat parah._

"Sasuke," lirihnya, "kali ini─bukan kau yang akan meninggalkan ku." Gadis itu menghela nafasnya berat, "tapi─mungkin akulah yang akan meninggalkanmu."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Lama tak jumpa, sayang," Tsunade memberikan peukan hangat untuk putrinya tercinta, "bagaimana dengan kuliah dan novel-novelmu?"

"Semuanya baik-baik saja, bu."

"Baguslah, karena ayahmu tak akan suka mendengar kabar buruk sayang," Tsunade tertawa di sana dan Sakura hanya tersenyum tipis.

Menyadari putrinya yang hanya menunjukkan sedikit ekspresi membuat wajah Tsunade menyendu, "Ayahmu, ia ada di dalam. Mari masuk sayang."

Kini langkah kakinya memasuki ruangan pribadi milik ayahnya. _Emerlad_ nya dapat melihat punggung tegap yang tampak rapuh, rambut panjang yang kini telah memutih seutuhnya.

Mendengar langkah kaki yang halus, Jiraya membalikkan badannya. Pria paruh baya itu tersenyum tulus sekaligus rapuh. Dilangkahkan kakinya besar-besar dan memeluk putrinya dengan erat, seolah takut akan kehilangannya lagi.

"Maafkan si tua bangka ini, putriku," tangisnya terdengar sangat menyakitkan, "Ayah tahu ayah semakin tua dan tak bisa terus seperti ini. Kau putriku satu-satunya. Tak sepantasnya kita terus seperti ini."

Sakura balas mendekapnya. Menenggelamkan dirinya pada dada bidang pria yang sangat ia sayangi.

"Maafkan aku juga ayah," Ia menangis. "Maafkan aku."

"Tentu saja," Jiaraya menciptakan jarak diantara mereka. Ia menghapus air mata putrinya, juga air matanya, "jadi─kau mau menerima permintaan?"

─ _ **DHEG**_

.

.

.

"Perkenalkan, saya Uchiha Kagami dan ini adalah putraku─Uchiha Shisui. Seperti yang anda ketahui bahwa istriku telah meninggal," tuturnya lancar. Sakura tak tahu bahwa ayahnya akan secepat ini mempertemukan antara dirinya dengan calon suaminya.

Tentunya kalian dapat menebaknya, bahwa permintaan terakhir Haruno Jiraya adalah pernikahan. Yang anehnya, calon suaminya kali ini juga seorang Uchiha. Hanya saja berbeda kepala keluarga.

Tak hanya Uchiha Kagami, Haruno Jiraya pun mulai memperkenalkan anggota keluarganya. Dimulai dengan dirinya sebagai kepala keluarga, kemudian istrinya Haruno Tsunade dan putri satu-satunya yakni ... Haruno Sakura.

Uchiha Kagami mengangguk paham. Ia kembali bersuara, "Saya menyadari kegagalan Fugaku dalam mendidik Sasuke, terlebih dalam menjalankan tugas dari ayah. Maka dari itu, keluarga Kagami lah yang akan siap menjalankan tugas ini. menyatukan antara keluarga Uchiha dan Haruno," mereka para orang tua terus bercakap-cakap membicarakan mengenai ini dan itu.

Hingga Shisui meminta waktu untuk mereka berdua. Meminta waktu untuk mengenal secara pribadi di taman yang agak jauh dari tempat pertemuan tadi.

"Aku tak tahu bahwa Haruno Sakura yang dibicarakan, Haruno Sakura yang ditolak Uchiha Sasuke sangat berbeda dari dugaanku," mulai pemuda bernama Uchiha Shisui itu.

Sakura tersenyum tipis. Di taman itu ia menduduki sebuah ayunan dan mulai mengayunkan tubuhnya. Sama sekali tak terganggu dengan kalimat jahat khas orang-orang Uchiha, "jadi─kau berprasangka bahwa aku adalah gadis yang buruk rupa?"

Shisui terkekeh geli, membuat Sakura ikut tertawa.

"Kau tahu, aku berpikir seperti itu," Shisui menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya geli, "aku mendengar beberapa prestasimu yang memukau, mendapat beasiswa, pandai menulis, mandiri dalam usia muda. _Tapi_ _,_ aku juga mendengar bahwa Uchiha Sasuke menolak menikah. Ku pikir gadis yang ditolak Sasuke pastilah sangat buruk dalam hal penampilannya, karena masalah prestasi kau memumpuni. Tapi ternyata aku salah─ "

Sakura masih memperhatikan. Ia menghentikan ayunannya. Shisui melanjutkan, "kau tahu?" gadis itu menggeleng.

"Tentu saja kau tak tahu," katanya sambil tersenyum bodoh, " _Hah_ ~ aku tak tahu bagaimana bisa Sasuke menolakmu. Tapi itu sangat bodoh!" nada suaranya terdengar kesal, "kau sangat cantik, kau─kau memesona. Kau punya kepribadian dan dari seorang kalangan gadis terhormat. Tapi─tapi apa yang ia tak suka darimu?"

Mendengar kalimat tanya itu membuat Sakura murung. Ia pun mempertanyakannya.

 _Kenapa? kenapa? kenapa?_ _d_ _an kenapa?_

"Entahlah," komentarnya singkat, "kami mungkin tidak berjodoh." kalimat yang dilontarkannya entah kenapa justru menyakiti hatinya sendiri. Dan Sakura menahan rasa sakit itu dengan menggigit bibirnya kuat-kuat.

"Ya, jodoh memang selalu sulit ditebak," komentar pemuda matang itu. Sakura mengangguk, lalu tersenyum tipis menanggapi komentar tersebut.

"Aku akan menceritakan sedikit tentangku," kini Sakura tersenyum cerah. Shisui balas tersenyum. Ia melanjutkan, "Aku adalah anak dari kepala keluarga yang lain, yang tak terlalu berhak akan hal ini. pokoknya keluarga Uchiha punya calon kepala keluarga yakni Uchiha Fugaku, jadi yang berhak menjalankan tugas ini adalah putra Uchiha Fugaku. Tapi karena Sasuke seperti itu, aku lah yang ditunjuk Uchiha Fugaku untuk menjalankan tugas mulia ini," jelasnya, "mungkin, Sasuke adalah pemuda bodoh! Dia mengabaikan gadis yang sangat sempurna sepertimu."

"Ya, ia sangat bodoh," gumam Sakura, " _ano,_ berapa umurmu?" tanyanya.

"Hampir sama dengan Itachi, lebih tua satu tahun."

"Itachi? Ia bahkan sudah menikah. Bagaimana mungkin Itachi sudah menikah sedangkan kau belum?"

"Itu bukan masalah menurutku. Lagipula mereka itu menikah di usia muda, kau tahu—anak muda selalu suka mencoba sesuatu."

"Kecelakaan?"

"Begitulah, kalau Itachi belum menikah, kemungkinan kau akan menikahinya," Sakura menanggapinya dengan tawa renyah membuat Shisui ikut tertawa dan melanjutkan pembicaraan ke arah yang lebih ringan.

Percakapan keduanya sungguh menyenangkan. Sakura tahu bahwa pemuda bernama Shisui ini _mungkin_ ... bisa membuat hatinya berubah. Membuatnya berpaling dari Sasuke.

Waktu pun terus bergerak. Hingga kini berdiri di angka 00. Sakura pulang diantarkan oleh Uchiha Shisui kerumah orang tuanya. Gadis itu juga telah mengirimkan pesan pada seseorang yang mungkin menunggunya.

 _'Sasuke, aku tidak akan pulang. Aku bersama orang tuaku dalam jangka waktu yang cukup lama. Makan dan tidurlah dengan baik.'_

* * *

 **.**

* * *

Setelah satu minggu berada di rumah orang tuanya dan seminggu itu pula Sakura harus menjalin hubungan dengan Shisui, berusaha mengenal pemuda itu lebih baik lagi.

Hari ini usai menonton konser kebesaran seniman Saksofon 'Aira No Tayuya' bersama Shisui, Sakura hendak pulang ke _apato_ nya bersama pemuda ini.

Mengingat konser saksofon, membuat gadis merah muda itu teringat Sasuke. Pemuda itu menyukai saksofon, Kenny G. Memang pemain saksofon yang satu itu sangat mahir. Membuat Sakura jadi ikut menyukainya.

Sementara itu, mengenai penilaiannya terhadap Shisui memeroleh nilai baik dimata Sakura.

Shisui adalah pemuda dewasa yang berbeda tujuh tahun darinya. Seperti yang diungkapkannya pada Sakura waktu lalu, bahwa umurnya lebih tua satu tahun dari Itachi.

Shisui memiliki kecerdasan yang sama dengan para Uchiha lainnya, bahkan mungkin lebih. Tapi tidak bisa menandingi kehebatan Uchiha Itachi. Shisui memiliki kepribadian yang baik, lembut dan penyayang. Ia memang benar-benar mirip Itachi. Gambaran orang-orang penyayang yang terlihat dingin dari luar, tapi hangat dari dalam.

Sakura suka itu. Suka akan perlakuan manis dari pemuda Uchiha yang satu ini. diperlakukan layaknya seorang gadis terhormat, sorang gadis yang dipuja kekasihnya. Namun, sebagian hatinya tidak dapat menerima itu.

"Ini tempatmu tinggal?"

"Ya, ini tempat tinggalku," balasnya. Shisui mengangguk.

"Aku pulang. Ku harap kau mimpi indah," satu kecupan singkat diberikannya pada bibir merah muda Sakura, membuat gadis itu tersentak dan tanpa sadar langsung memberikan jarak di antara mereka.

Shisui tampak kaget, "m-maaf," ucapnya dengan nada kaget, "aku─ terbawa suasana."

Sakura menggeleng. _Emerlad_ nya berkaca-kaca, "tidak apa," jawabnya hampir berbisik. Apanya yang tidak apa-apa? Ia bahkan nyaris menangis saat ini juga! Ini adalah ciuman pertamanya!

"Pulanglah. Aku akan segera masuk," setelah itu Sakura memasuki _apato_ nya tanpa menoleh sedikitpun ke arah Shisui yang dilingkupi perasaan bersalah.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sakura memasuki kediamannya dengan terburu-buru. Ia bahkan berlari-lari seperti orang kesetanan. Ketika memasuki kamar mandi, ia segera membasuh bibirnya hingga rasanya menyakitkan. Ia menjatuhkan dirinya dan menangis di sana.

Kenyataan jika ciuman pertamanya telah direnggut oleh orang yang jelas tak ia sukai membuat hatinya sakit sekali. Maksudnya, Sakura memang menyukai Shisui, _t_ _api kenapa?_ pikirnya. Kenapa bukan Uchiha Sasuke yang terpesona padanya? Kenapa bukan Uchiha Sasuke yang bersikap baik dan terhormat padanya? Kenapa bukan Uchiha Sasuke yang mencintai dan kenapa bukan Uchiha Sasuke yang menciumnya?

Kenapa dan hanya kenapa yang terus menghantui pikirannya.

Ia bangkit, lalu membasuh wajahnya.

 _Lagi, lagi dan lagi._

─ _KLIK_

Suara pintu _apato_ nya yang berbunyi menandakan seseorang memasuki kediamannya. _Ahh_ , Sakura baru sadar jika Sasuke ternyata tidak ada di rumah. Ia mengganti pakaiannya dengan baju tidur, kemudian berjalan menuju pintu hendak menghampiri pemuda itu. Wajahnya ia buat seceria mungkin. Ia sungguh merindukan Sasuke dan ia tak mau menunjukkan bahwa dirinya bersedih.

Sakura ingin terlihat bahagia di mata Sasuke.

 _Ya_ , ia memang bahagia menghabiskan sisa-sisa waktunya bersama Sasukenya ... sebelum ia menikahi Uchiha yang lain. Ia juga tak sabar ingin menceritakan kegiatan nonton koser tadi pada Sasuke...

─ **DUK DUK DUK**

.. tapi belum ia membuka pintu kamarnya, seseorang itu telah mengetuk pintu kamarnya dengan tidak sabar. Terus dan terus menggedornya, hingga Sakura penasaran apa yang dibutuhkan Sasuke hingga tidak sabaran seperti ini.

"Ya Sasuke apa yang─ " ketika ia membuka pintu kamarnya, dilihatnya Uchiha Sasuke dengan wajah yang merona, mata yang merah dan bau alkohol. Satu kesimpulannya kini, _Sasuke mabuk!_

Pemuda Uchiha itu menatapnya dengan _onyx_ nya yang memerah.

"Sasuke kau mabuk," Sakura menyentuh lengan pemuda itu, namun Sasuke lebih dulu mencengkram tangannya.

"Kau penghianat, Sakura," desisnya tajam.

"A-apa?"

"Kau berciuman dengannya," sentaknya di depan muka membuat Sakura kaget sekaligus wajahnya yang perlahan merona merah. Wajah mereka bahkan hanya berjarak satu centi meter, "kau menyukainya _hm_ _m_ _m_?" tanyanya dengan nada mencemooh.

"Siapa?"

"Pintar! Sekarang kau berpura-pura bodoh!"

"Sasuke," lirih Sakura.

"Haruskah aku mengatakannya _eh_ , Haruno Sakura?" sentaknya _lagi_. Sementara Sakura menggelengkan kepalanya kuat-kuat. Sasuke tersenyum sinis, "Uchiha Shisui ... kau bericuman dengannya!"

"Tidak," lirihnya, "kau salah Sasuke."

"Ya! Seminggu tidak pulang untuk bersama Shisui!"

"Sasu ..." cicitnya.

"Kau menyukainya!" tukasnya tajam.

"Ti─" tapi Sasuke tidak memberikannya kesempatan untuk berbicara lagi.

Diciumnya Sakura dengan keras hingga menyebabkan benturan keras antara bibir Sakura dan Sasuke. Dibawanya Sakura ke dalam kamar olehnya. Mendekap gadis merah muda yang sangat ia inginkan.

Sakura mencoba melawan, namun jelas kekuatan Sasuke lebih besar dari pada kekuatannya. Pemuda yang tengah hilang kendali itu terus memperdalam ciumannya. Ciuman yang rasanya semakin memabukkan. Sakura mencoba berbicara ditengah ciuman Sasuke pada bibir, pipi, dahinya.

"Sasu, Sasuke ... apa yang kau lakukan? Aku Sakura.. aku Saku─"

 _Onyx_ tajam itu menatapnya serius, membuat Sakura tak melanjutkan kata-katanya, "justru karena itu kau! Karena si Uchiha Shisui itu menciummu!"

Dan Sakura tak mengerti bagaimana ia menyerah mempertahankan kehormatannya. Menyerhakan mahkotanya pada Sasuke setelah mendengar kalimat itu. Sepercik harapan menghinggapi hatinya, berharap bahwa kata-kata Sasuke adalah kata-kata yang mewakili perasaan padanya. Ia mulai menikmati semua sentuhan juga membalas sentuhan pemuda ini.

Pemuda yang kini telah menjadi pria, pria yang telah menjadikannya seorang wanita. keduanya seolah hilang akal, menghilangkan tembok yang selalu mereka pertahankan.

Sasuke terus menyentuh Sakuranya. Menyentuh tiap jengkal wanitanya dengan tangan-tangan besarnya, memberikan kenikmatan untuk gadisnya. Sementara si wanita memberikan sentuhan halus pada punggung si pria ... tangan lainnya mencengkram rambut _raven_ nya. Yang justru membuat Sasuke semakin hilang akal. Tiap sentuhan, tiap belaian, ciuman, kecupan membuat keduanya semakin terbuai dan lupa akan apa yang telah terjadi pada mereka selama ini.

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

─ **TBC─**

* * *

 **A/N:**

Terimakasih untuk waktu yang telah kalian berikan selama menunggu ff saya yang tidak seberapa ini. Chapter ini saya persembahkan untuk ' **Kimiizumi ChanCherry'**. Semoga kamu suka. _See u next chapter._


	3. Chapter 3 Terakhir dari awal yang baru

**Chapter 3:** _ **The Last from the new begining**_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **"Lalu Semuanya Lenyap"**

 **Disclaimer Naruto dan tokoh di dalamnya dalah milik Masashi Kishimoto. S** **aya Tidak Mengambil Keuntungan Dalam Bentuk Apapun.**

 **Story © Hyuugadevit-Cherry**

 **[** **Uchiha Sasuke & Uchiha Sakura** **]**

* * *

 **.**

 **Warning: A** **U, TYPO (s), OOC, Plot Rush,**

 **Genre: R** **omance, Drama, Hurt/Comfort, Family.**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

Sakura merasakan sakit di sekujur tubuhnya.

Ketika kelopak matanya terbuka, _emelad_ nya menangkap langsung bahwa ia berada di kamarnya. Ruangan di mana semuanya terjadi begitu saja, tanpa pernah terlintas sedikitpun di benaknya. Ia berusaha bangkit dari posisi tidurnya. Seseorang yang bersamanya dan menyebabkan seluruh tubuhnya sakit tidak berada di sampingnya.

"Di mana dia?" tanyanya lirih.

Wanita yang telah kehilangan kehormatannya itu memejamkan matanya. Kedua tangannya mengepal dengan erat pada selimut yang kini ia jadikan sebagai pelampiasan perasaannya. Air mata kembali mengalir dari balik kelopak matanya.

"Ia meninggalkanku.. _lagi_?!"

Dengan berat hati, Sakura bangkit dan memasuki kamar mandi. Berharap air yang kini membasuh seluruh tubuhnya dapat menghapus setiap sentuhan dari pria itu padanya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

─ _KLANG_

Naruto terkejut hingga ia menjatuhkan minuman kalengnya.

"A-APA?" teriaknya spontan ketika mendengar perkataan seseorang yang kini di hadapannya meringkuk dengan ekspresi gusar.

 _"T_ _eme_ , katakan sekali lagi! Atau apa _sih_ yang terjadi hingga membuat mu seperti ini?" tanya Naruto tak sabaran, mencoba memastikan semuanya.

Sementara yang ditanya hanya diam. Tangan kanannya menutupi wajahnya, kemudian mengusapnya dengan kasar.

 _"_ _Tch_ , Aku bilang aku butuh bantuanmu untuk yang terakhir kali." katanya dengan nada mendesis. Seolah ia _sangat_ tidak ingin mengakui bahwa ia kembali harus bergantung pada sahabat pirangnya ini.

"Ya! Tapi─ apa yang terjadi? Aku sudah membantumu sekuat tenaga untuk lari dari kejaran orang tua mu dan aku juga hampir kehilangan usaha keluargaku. Apalagi yang kau inginkan dariku?" Naruto mengurut pangkal hidungnya frustasi. "Apa ini masih dalam misi lari dari orang tua mu?"

Sasuke menatap sahabat pirangnya tajam, "Bukan itu," balasnya.

Naruto mengrenyitkan dahinya, merasa heran, "Lalu?"

Seolah kata-kata yang hendak keluar dari mulutnya sangat berat, Sasuke menggigit bibir bagian dalamnya. Merengut, kemudian..

"... Aku ingin bekerja!" katanya serius. Ia melanjutkan, "kemudian menikah dan hidup sederhana bersama keluarga kecilku."

Mendengar penuturan sahabat sedunia dan seakhiratnya itu, si _dobe_ Naruto kembali dibuat terkaget-kaget. "Kau ini... gila ya _teme_?!"

Sasuke memicingkan _onyx_ nya setajam katana para samurai jaman _Edo_. "Tidak!"

Pria Uzumaki itu menggeleng tak percaya, "Tapi ini bukan dirimu, _teme_!"

Melihat reaksi sahabatnya, Sasuke mendecih. "Jika kau tidak bisa membantu maka sudahlah. Aku akan mencari jalanku sendiri."

 _"_ _Sial_! Baiklah..." Naruto mengangkat kedua tangannya tanda menyerah. "Apa yang kau butuhkan?" tanyanya sambil mengacak rambut pirangnya kesal. Membuat seringai terbit di wajah tampan bungsu Uchiha kita.

"Aku ingin meminjam beberapa uangmu. Aku ingin merintis usaha. Aku harap kau mau bekerja sama denganku."

 _"_ _Okey_ , Aku akan membantumu sekuat tenaga _teme_." balasnya sambil mengangguk mantap. Berusaha mendukung terus keputusan sahabat labilnya ini.

"Naruto,"

"Apa lagi?" katanya dengan nada lelah.

 _"_ _Arigatou_..," dan kedua sudut bibir itu berkedut. Ini luar biasa, sahabatnya kembali mengucapkan kata yang hampir tidak pernah diucapkannya.

 _"_ _Douita_."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _"_ _Ia belum datang juga_ _?"_ tanya seseorang di sebrang telpon sana. Sakura melirik jam dinding dengan bosan. Salah satu jari tangannya ia tempatkan di dekat bibirnya, menggigit kuku-kukunya─ cemas.

"Temari,.." Sakura menghela nafas."Ia─ mungkin─ tidak akan pernah datang kembali." Balasnya tenang, berbanding terbalik dengan perasaannya.

 _"_ _Laki-laki berengsek seperti dia memang tidak pernah bisa menghargai perasaan wanita. Kau harus meminta penjelasannya tentang kejadian_ _ **semalam**_."

Sakura tersenyum tipis. Ia sangat yakin wanita bermarga Sabaku itu kini pasti wajahnya sangat menyeramkan. Lebih seram dari pada singa yang tengah kelaparan.

"Tapi aku─ mencintainya," Terdengar helaan nafas di sebrang sana.

 _"_ _Tapi tidak dengan menidurimu, mengambil keperawananmu dan meninggalkanmu_!"

Sakura menggigit bibirnya kuat-kuat. Malu akan kenyataan yang menimpanya.

 _"_ _Baiklah nona Haruno yang bodoh,_ _"_ kembali Temari bersuara, karena sahabatnya mungkin tak bisa menjawabnya. " _Terserah kau saja. Tapi ingat! Kau harus tetap hidup, jangan terlalu memikirkan hal yang tidak penting. Kau memiliki aku. Ingat kau memiliki aku!_ _"_ Sakura mengangguk, walau Temari tak akan melihatnya. Ia memutus sambungan panggilan tersebut ketika mendengar nada _**KLIK**_ pada pintu _apato_ nya yang menandakan seseorang memasuki kediamannya.

Saat itu Sakura dapat melihat pria yang sejak tadi ia perbincangkan dengan sahabatnya. Pria bermata sekelam malam itu berwajah dingin. Tidak! _Maksudnya_.. pria itu memang dingin. Tapi tidak ketika dengannya. Kali ini kedinginan pria itu seolah bertambah berkali-kali lipat. Membuat Sakura kembali merasakan dadanya sesak. Diabaikannya perasaannya itu. Ia telah berjanji pada hatinya bahwa ia akan membantu pria itu. Pria yang tengah kesulitan dalam ekonomi.. juga─ kesepian. Pria itu tengah susah dan ia telah berjanji akan bersamanya hingga ia tak mampu lagi menahan segala rasa sakit yang terus ia simpan.

"Sasuke," mulainya.

Gadis yang kini tak pantas lagi disebut seorang gadis itu mencoba tersenyum. Senyum yang mungkin terlihat aneh. _Onyx_ tajam itu kini menatapnya dengan tatapan sedingin salju, yang hampir saja membuat nyalinya menciut. Sakura sebisa mungkin memikirkan apa yang hendak ia katakan pada pria Uchiha di hadapannya ini.

 _"_ _Emm.. ano_ , untuk kejadian tadi malam.." Sakura melirik Sasuke dari balik bulu matanya. Dilihatnya wajah Sasuke yang semakin mendingin dan wajahnya yang berubah menjadi kaku. Namun, nampaknya pria itu tak berniat sedikit pun menanggapi kata-katanya, " Aku─ akan menganggap kejadian tadi malam hanyalah sebuah kesalahan."

Sakura tersenyum getir. _Ini tidak benar._

Hatinya sungguh hancur.

"Dengan itu, kau tidak usah risau. Kau dan aku akan tetap tinggal bersama dan kau tetap bisa menjalankan aktivitas mu seperti biasa. Mari ─ kita anggap kejadian tadi malam tidak pernah terjadi di antara kita." putusnya sepihak. Setelah itu, Sakura pergi meninggalkan Sasuke yang kini bak patung yang tak dapat bergerak sedikitpun.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Uchiha Sasuke tidak pernah merasa seberengsek ini.

Keluarganya sejak kecil mendidiknya dengan baik. Memberikan berbagai kenyamanan, pengetahuan dan menanamkan karakter kuat, hingga ia bisa terus bertahan hidup hingga sekarang tanpa keluarganya. Ya, meskipun ia mendapatkan berbagai bantuan dari orang yang mengasihinya. Bertanggung jawab adalah salah satu karakter yang ditanamkan ayah dan kakek Indra padanya. Tapi, kenapa Sasuke seolah bukan bagian dari Uchiha? Kenapa ia sangat berengsek? Kenapa ia sangat pengecut? Dan kenapa setiap keputusan yang diambilnya selalu salah?!

Dimulai dari rencana melarikan diri dari pernikahannya dengan gadis terhormat dari Haruno, hingga kejadian yang menimpanya saat ini...

Tidak seperti Haruno Sakura.

Gadis bermata _emerlad_ yang memiliki tubuh lemah dan mungil itu memiliki keberanian yang tinggi. Gadis yang terlampau ceria itu selalu bisa membolak-balikkan hatinya. Ia yang semula tidak menyukainya, mulai menyukainya. Ia yang semula tidak peduli padanya, mulai memedulikannya. Ia yang tidak bertanggung jawab ini dibuat ingin bertanggung jawab. Namun, ketika ia ingin melakukan sesuatu yang dianggapnya benar─ gadis itu menolaknya dan seolah menganggap kejadian saat itu hanyalah suatu kesalahan. Tunggu dulu, sejak tadi Sasuke terus menyebutnya Gadis?

 _Aaaa_ ─ bahkan kegadisan Sakura telah direnggutnya.

Ia mengacak surai _raven_ nya yang mulai memanjang dan menjambaknya dengan frustasi. Bagaimana cara menjelaskannya pada Haruno Sakura bahwa ia─ ingin berubah. Bahwa ia kini memiliki tujuan yang baik? Tapi kali ini, ia merasakan kantuk yang teramat setelah dua hari tidak dapat tidur memikirkan wanita berhelaian merah muda yang sebenarnya sangat dekat dengannya. Sangat dekat, karena hanya tembok kokoh inilah yang memisahkan mereka.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Haruno Sakura membuka kelopak matanya secara perlahan ketika aroma sedap menerpa indera penciumannya. Ia sedikit meregangkan tubuhnya dan mulai bangkit. Sedikit menggosok matanya yang ternyata masih terdapat bekas jejaknya menangis semalam. Ahh, Uchiha Sasuke.. kenapa pria itu selalu berhasil membuatnya menangis? kenapa Sasuke selalu membuatnya seperti ini? digelengkannya kepala yang bermahkotakan merah muda itu dengan pelan. Kaki jenjangnya kini membawanya menuju dapur dan ia dapat melihat Uchiha tampan itu di sana─ di dapur dengan apron di sebagain badannya. Pria Uchiha itu terlihat sangat serius memasak.

Ia memutuskan untuk menyapa pria itu lebih dulu. Dua hari yang lalu keduanya seolah saling menghindar dan itu sama sekali tidak dewasa. " _Ohayo_ , Sasuke- _kun_." sapanya disertai senyum tipis.

Sasuke yang mendengar sapaan Sakura menganggkat wajahnya. Ia balas tersenyum dan hanya mengangguk sebagai jawaban. _Balasan yang tak begitu buruk untuk menata kembali semuanya .._

"Masak apa hari ini?" tanya Sakura sambil menuangkan air putih pada mugnya.

"Macaroni Schotel. Kau suka?" balasnya yang diakhiri dengan pertanyaan.

Sakura tersenyum penuh arti, "Kau tahu, aku selalu menyukai masakanmu," bibir tipis pria itu menampilkan seulas senyum yang hampir tak nampak. "dari mana sih kau belajar memasak?"

Pria itu mengangkat bahunya acuh, "Tidak sengaja. Karena kerja di sana dan di sini. Berjuang untuk terus hidup membuatku terus mengasah kemampuan memasak. Meski begitu sejak dulu juga aku mahir memasak." Sakura mengangguk paham.

 _Yah_ , pagi ini mereka berbicara dengan tema yang sangat ringan. Sakura suka ini. Keputusannya untuk melupakan kejadian malam itu mungkin tepat. Terlebih Sasuke adalah pria yang sulit sekali mengekspresikan perasaannya. Pria itu cenderung menutup diri. Sakura yakin, jika saja pria itu tidak dibatasi oleh keluarganya, Sasuke akan menjadi orang yang benar-benar sukses dalam bidang apapun.

"Hari ini─ Aku akan ke kampus, kemudian aku akan merevisi tulisanku di kantor Izumi- _nee_. Bagaimana denganmu?" Sakura kembali bertanya sambil menduduki bangku tempat mereka makan bersama sambil berharap keadaan canggung diantara keduanya berlalu dan terus berlalu.

"Aku akan terus berada di dapur." Balasnya datar. Pria itu membuka open listrik dan mengeluarkan Macaroni schotelnya. Aromanya menggugah siapapun yang menciumnya tak sabar untuk mencicipinya.

"Makanlah ini!" Sasuke menyajikan secukupnya makanan itu ke piring Sakura. Kemudian pada piringnya. "Bolehkah aku meminjam dapurmu untuk waktu yang lama?" tanya Sasuke.

Sakura tediam, namun sedetik kemudian ia mengangguk. "Bagus. Aku akan mencoba beberapa menu masakan. Aku akan memulai usahaku."

"Membuat restoran?" tanggap Sakura disela kegiatan makannya.

Sasuke menyeringai. "Restoran rasanya terdengar sangat elit. Lebih tepatnya mungkin kedai atau _cafe_. Seperti itulah." Tuturnya lancar, Sakura kembali menyantap makanannya. Rasa masakan ini lezat dan seperti biasanya selalu lezat. Namun untuk hari ini, rasanya lebih lezat dan bertambah lezat dengan kebersamaan mereka.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Satu bulan merupakan waktu yang singkat bagi Haruno Sakura dan Uchiha Sasuke. Mereka kini telah tinggal bersama selama dua bulan lebih. _Ya, sekitar itu_. Keadaan canggung dan wajah dingin Sasuke yang terlampau dingin _pun_ hari demi hari kembali menghangat. Menjadi sosok Sasuke yang selalu cerewet pada Sakura. Keduanya bahkan mulai sering bertengkar dalam beberapa hal yang sebenarnya sangat tidak penting. Mulai dari Sakura yang merecoki Sasuke yang tengah masak, Sakura yang ngambek karena kegiatan menulisnya kerap diganggu Sasuke. Kemudian Sasuke yang pura-pura duduk di dekatnya, lalu kaki pria itu yang bergerak sesekali dan berujung berkali-kali hingga mengganggunya. Meniup-niup telinganya atau dalam memperebutkan acara televisi.

 _Oiya_ , kabar baik lain dari mereka adalah Sasuke sekarang telah membangun usaha kedainya. Memang masih dalam masa berkembang _sih_ , tapi cukup untuk memenuhi kebutuhan keduanya. Seperti membeli bahan makanan, tagihan listrik, air dan gas. Itu semua Sasuke yang menanggungnya. Dan Sakura yakin, kedai si pemilik _onyx_ tajam itu akan semakin berkembang pesat dalam waktu dekat ini.

Namun, selain kabar baik tentunya ada kabar yang kurang baik pula.

Salah satunya adalah Sakura yang masih harus menjalani kencan diam-diamnya bersama Uchiha Shisui yang tak kalah tampan dan _cool_ itu. Uchiha Shisui sering memberinya perhatian lebih, namun dengan tegas juga Sakura selalu membatasi. Ia selalu berkata bahwa ia belum bisa menerima Shisui sepenuh hati. Padahal kedua keluarga selalu ingin cepat-cepat menikahkan mereka. Dan ini tentunya membuat Sakura pusing.

Seperti saat ini, sudah pusing tugas kampus, pusing _deadline_ pekerjaan menulisnya, sekarang ditambah tuntutan keluarganya. " _Humppfff_ ~"

"Kau kenapa?" tanya Sasuke saat mereka memiliki waktu makan malam bersama.

 _"_ _Huh_? Memang kenapa?" tanya Sakura polos.

Pria bermarga Uchiha yang entah masih dianggap keluarga mereka atau tidak itu mengedikkan bahunya. "Kau terlihat pucat dan tidak bersemangat."

Sakura mengangguk paham, "Pekerjaanku dan tugas dan.." wanita dengan _emerlad_ indah itu mengerjapkan matanya ketika ia hampir mengatakan masalah yang selalu ia sembunyikan dari pria di hadapannya.

"Dan?" tanya Sasuke penasaran, "Seberat itukah menjadi seorang penulis sekaligus mahasiswi antropologi?" wanita itu mengangguk cepat-cepat.

"Aku akan membantu menyelesaikan tugas kuliahmu. Kau tahu aku ini cerdas, meskipun aku tidak satu jurusan denganmu.. tapi aku tahu sedikit-demi sedikit mengenai budaya. Dan kau tetap bisa fokus pada pekerjaan menulismu. Bagaimana?" tawar Sasuke dengan seringai super sombong andalannya.

Meski tahu Sasuke menyombongkan dirinya, Sakura menanggapinya dengan senyum sumeringah. Entah kenapa setiap hari yang ia lewati, setiap hari yang rasanya melelahkan dan beban yang ia emban menguap entah kemana ketika bertemu dan berbincang dengan pria ini.

"Terimakasih. Aku akan mengandalkanmu. Tapi tulisanku akan segera selesai." balasnya ceria. Tentu saja, ia sangat bahagia mendengar kalimat yang dilontarkan pria itu, kalimat yang seolah mengkhawatirkannya.

"Tentu saja kau bisa mengandalkanku. _Ahh_ , jangan lupa aku ingin menjadi pembaca pertama." Sasuke memainkan apel ditangannya. Ia melemparnya ke tangan kanan, ke kiri ke kanan lagi.. terus seperti itu. Dengan nada rendah yang hampir tak terdengar ia berkata, "Jangan lupa periksakan kesehatanmu. Aku rasa kau kurang sehat. Mungkin kau butuh vitamin."

Sakura mendengus. _Dasar pria datar,_ _tapi cerewet_. Makinya dalam hati.

Namun wanita itu tersenyum. Mengingat Sasuke ingin menjadi pembaca novelnya, Sakura sedikit bahagia. Pasalnya pria itu dulu sempat mengatakan bahwa ia sangat anti membaca cerita seperti ini.

"Baiklah, Sasuke- _kun_."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Dua minggu selanjutnya Sakura dapat menyelesaikan karyanya dengan baik. Ia tidak begitu banyak mendapatkan kritik dari Izumi. _Emerlad_ nya nampak bercahaya karena tidak sabar memberitahu Sasuke akan kabar bahagia ini. Hatinya berbunga-bunga ketika memikirkan pria dingin itu. Entah kenapa ia selalu ingin segera bertemu dengan pria itu. Tak mau menunggu lebih lama, kali ini ia menaiki taksi untuk menemuinya.

Kedai dengan nama ' _ **SS**_ _ **'**_ itu terlihat ramai sekali. Entah apa arti dari **SS** itu. Mungkin Sasuke _Snow_ atau _Smile Sasuke_? _Ahh_ , apalah itu tidak terlalu penting. _Oh, astagaa.._ Sakura melihat kedai itu terlihat ramai _,_ namun seramai apapun kedai itu, selalu memiliki tempat spesial untuk Haruno Sakura.

"Kau datang di jam seperti ini?" tanya Sasuke heran sambil menyimpan _granita_ yang terbuat dari buah-buahan _._ Minuman ini seperti es krim buah tanpa susu minuman khas negara Italia kesukaan wanita bernama sama dengan bunga kebanggaan Jepang ini hampir sama dengan sorbet. Hanya saja granita memiliki tingkat keasaman yang bagus dan memiliki kandungan gula yang lebih sedikit dari pada sorbet. _Oh_ , Sakura benar-benar menyukainya.

Sakura mengangguk. Tiba-tiba saja ia ingin memeluk Sasuke. Dipeluknya Sasuke yang kini duduk di sampingnya.

 _"_ _Hey_! Apa ada hal bagus yang terjadi?" tanya Sasuke. _Anehnya pria itu balas me_ _ndekapnya._

"Novelku akan segera rilis." Katanya malu-malu, _astagaa_... padahal ia ingin sekali memberitahu pria ini dengan sangat antusias. _Tapi tidak!_ Sakura tidak akan melakukan hal memalukan itu!

Ia menggelengkan kepalanya pelan, " _Engg_ ~ kau sibuk?" tanya Sakura.

"Seperti yang kau lihat." Jawab Sasuke dengan raut menyesal. Membuat _mood_ Sakura menjadi berbalik seratus delapan puluh derajat dari yang baru saja ia lihat.

"Aku akan menunggu di rumah. Mungkin aku akan belajar memasak di rumah untuk merayakan ini."

"Tidak Haruno Sakura! kau tidak boleh, aku tahu kau akan menghancurkan apartemenmu dengan masakanmu itu."

"Sasuke! Kau sangat kasar!" Sakura memanyunkan bibirnya─ pura-pura ngambek.

"Baiklah-baiklah.. kau tunggu di sini atau di apartemen? Aku akan membawakan masakan spesial untuk kita."

"Kau berjanji?"

"Tentu."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Tapi, kedatangan Sasuke dengan pizza dan masakan Italia lainnya yang sangat disukai Sakura bagai tidak berefek apa-apa pada _mood_ Sakura. Wanita itu lebih banyak diam dalam kegiatan makan malam mereka kali ini. Tidak ada tawa, bahkan suara cempreng nan melengking itu hilang entah kemana.

"Ada apa?" tanya Sasuke datar sambil memperhatikan wanita yang terus diam, "Kau sakit? Mendapat masalah?" Sakura balas menatap _onyx_ yang kini menatapnya datar, namun mengandung kekhawatiran.

Kenapa _sih_ Sasuke selalu khawatir padanya? Kenapa _sih_ Sasuke terus baik padanya? Dan kenapa, kenapa dan kenapa pria itu.. selalu menempati hatinya? Jika begini, Sakura tidak akan pernah bisa lepas dari Sasuke. _Ia akan terus mencintainya_.

 _Tuhan! Haruno Sakura.. Pria itu baik dan khawatir padamu hanya karena ia merasa berhutang budi! Bukan berarti dia baik dan memperlakukanmu seperti ini karena ia mencintaimu! Tidak.. pria itu tidak pernah mencintaimu!_ Teriak suara di dalam pikirannya.

 _Tapi_ Sakura juga berharap bahwa Sasuke seperti ini karena pria itu juga memiliki perasaan padanya. _Perasaan yang sama sepertinya._

 _ **Cinta**_.

Sepertinya tidak mungkin!

Pria itu bilang bahwa ia akan kembali melanjutkan skripsinya yang tertunda setelah mendapatkan uang yang cukup dan keberanian yang penuh untuk melawan keluarganya. Hal itu membuat harapan Haruno Sakura runtuh seketika. Ia hanyalah orang yang dianggap teman oleh Sasuke, atau sahabat layaknya pria itu berlaku sama pada Naruto.

"Sasuke- _kun_ , terimakasih untuk makanannya. Aku ─ ingin beristirahat." Katanya dengan tatapan kosong. Ia melangkahkan kaki nya menuju kamar. Sementara Sasuke bergeming dengan tangan yang mengepal. Satu yang menjadi pertanyaannya.. _kenapa... Sakura berubah seperti ini?_

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **-TBC-**

* * *

 **A/N:**

Hehe maaf telat update ya saya ^^ Hari ini ultah saya.. jadi ceritanya saya lagi happy dan mood saya meningkat, so saya cicil satu-satu utang saya ehehe XD bagaimaan chap ini? Ditunggu R&Rnya Minna-san ^_^

* * *

 _ **Kuningan, 13 Juli 2018.**_


	4. Chapter 4 unsaid

_**Chapter 4: 'Unsaid.'**_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

'' **Lalu Semuanya Lenyap''**

 **Disclaimer Naruto Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Story © Hyuugadevit-Cherry**

 **[Uchiha Sasuke & Uchiha Sakura]**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Malam itu Sasuke membawakannya pizza dan masakan Italia lainnya. Tapi semua itu sama sekali tidak merubah apapun yang kini terus mengganggu pikiran dan kegelisahan yang di alami Haruno Sakura. Wanita bermarga Haruno ini memilih diam membisu dalam acara makan malam mereka kali ini.

Tidak ada tawa, bahkan suara cempreng nan melengkingnya seolah hilang entah kemana. Rasanya ini terlalu berat untuk dihadapi seorang wanita yang baru saja berusaha menjadi seorang wanita dewasa. Inikah yang dihadapi para orang dewasa? Menghadapi segala masalah dengan penuh pertimbangan dan itu semua sangat menyakiti diri mereka.

"Ada apa?" tanya Sasuke datar sambil memerhatikan Sakura yang terus diam, "Kau sakit? Mendapat masalah?" Sakura balas menatap bola mata sehitam malam yang kini menatapnya datar. Pria itu masih tampan dengan ekspresinya yang seperti itu dan akan selalu begitu di matanya. Tiba-tiba hatinya berdenyut nyeri. Betapa Uchiha Sasuke dengan mudahnya membolak-balikkan perasaannya.

Kenapa _sih_ Sasuke selalu khawatir padanya? Kenapa _sih_ Sasuke terus baik padanya? Dan kenapa, kenapa dan kenapa pria itu ... selalu menempati hatinya? Jika terus seperti ini, Sakura tidak akan pernah bisa lepas dari Sasuke. _Ia akan terus mencintainya, sangat mencintainya_.

Tuhan! Sakura sangat ingin diselamatkan dari perasaan tak wajar ini. Untuk menyelamatkan hatinya ia menjaga jarak dan mengatakan berbagai pemikiran keji tentang Sasuke terhadapnya demi menjaga perasaannya. Menjaga hatinya sendiri.

 _Tapi_ ... Sakura juga berharap bahwa Sasuke seperti ini karena pria itu juga memiliki perasaan padanya.

 _Perasaan yang sama sepertinya._

 _ **Cinta**_.

 **TIDAK MUNGKIN!**

Pria itu bilang bahwa ia akan kembali melanjutkan tugas akhirnya yang tertunda setelah mendapatkan uang yang cukup dan keberanian yang penuh untuk melawan keluarganya. Dirinya hanyalah orang yang dianggap teman oleh Sasuke, atau sahabat layaknya Naruto.

"Sasuke- _kun_ , terimakasih untuk makanannya. Aku ─ ingin beristirahat." Katanya dengan tatapan kosong. Ia melangkahkan kaki nya menuju kamar.

Sakura menutup pintu kamarnya rapat-rapat. Ia segera menguncinya, lalu merebahkan tubuhnya pada dipan. Kini dia tahu kenapa akhir-akhir ini tubuhnya sangat mudah lelah. Ia tahu kenapa _mood_ nya sering berubah-ubah dengan cepat. Yang paling gila adalah dirinya yang selalu ingin bersama Sasuke. Itu semua karena ia sedang─ mengandung.

 _Mengandung bayi Uchiha─_ _ **bayinya dan Uchiha Sasuke**_ _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 **[** _ **Flashback.**_ **]**

 _Sakura berjalan dengan sangat lemah. Sasuke benar-benar punya peran penting terhadap moodnya. Rasa pusing menyergapnya ketika perjalanan menuju_ _apartemen_ _. wanita merah muda itu meminta supir taksi untuk memutar arah dan mengantarnya menuju Rs. Santa Paulus._

 _Beberapa antrian telah terlewati dan kini gilirannya. Ia menunggu dengan sabar pemeriksaan dokter wanita berhelaian merah dengan kacamata dipangkal hidungnya. Entah kenapa Sakura merasa takut jika ia sakit. Misalkan saja ia sakit parah dan ia tak bisa hidup lebih lama lagi. Ughh~ itu sungguh menyedihkan._

 _Tapi senyum dokter bername tag Uzumaki Karin itu entah kenapa membuatnya sedikit lega. Mungkin ia salah. Ia mungkin hanya sakit biasa. Ya, sakit biasa._

" _Selamat," kata selamat dari dokter cantik itu seolah membuat jantung Sakura hampir melompat. Apa maksudnya dengan selamat? Jangan-jangan? "Anda mengandung, Nyonya Haruno."_

 _Benar kan.. ia.. mengandung?!_

 _ **Mengandung?**_

 _ **Mengandung?**_

 _ **Mengandung?**_

" _APA?" Bagai disambar petir, Haruno Sakura merasakan otak dan seluruh saraf dalam tubuhnya seakan mati rasa._

 **[** _ **Flashback End**_ **.]**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sakura meremas baju bagian dadanya.

Ya Tuhan! Rasanya sesak sekali ketika ia mengetahui bahwa kini ia mengandung. Mengandung anak dari pria yang sangat ia cintai. Hatinya bahagia, ya harusnya seperti itu. Namun sebagian hatinya berkata tidak. Hatinya tercubit ketika pria itu tak mengharapkannya. Iya! Sasuke tidak pernah menginginkan Sakura, apalagi kehadiran sosok bayi di antara mereka. _Sekali lagi,_ Ia tegaskan dalam hatinya bahwa pria itu hanya menganggapnya sama dengan Naruto, bahwa keduanya hanya sebagai sahabat!

"Sasuke, apa yang harus aku lakukan?" tangisnya pecah. Ia menutup bibirnya untuk meredam suaranya. Entah bagaimana Sakura harus melalui semua ini. Sakura masih terlalu awam untuk semua yang dialaminya ini. Mungkinkah ia harus memberi tahu pria itu? atau menyimpannya sendiri sebagai sebuah rahasia. Bahkan hingga waktu terus berputar mengantarkannya pada wkatu yang panjang, Sakura belum dapat memutuskan apapun. Lalu, ia pun terlelap dalam tidurnya sambil memeluk surat yang menyatakan bahwa ia ─ _**mengandung**_.

 _ **.**_

 **.**

 _ **.**_

Jari-jemari itu bergerak lincah di atas _keyboard_ hitamnya. _Onyxnya_ fokus pada layar dan beberapa berkas yang tengah ia tekuni. Beberapa baris terlihat tidak sesuai dengan harapannya. Maka otaknya yang cerdas kembali memutar untuk melakukan beberapa hal yang dipikirnya dapat membantu menyelesaikan masalahnya. Perusahaannya akan semakin berkembang dengan ide-ide barunya.

Menit ke lima akhirnya ia mendapatkan ide tentang pembangunan perusahaannya. Yang berhubungan dengan udara yang sejuk, laut yang sebiru langit, hijau ... ya tambahan warna hijau, tempat yang penuh dengan tanaman hijau akan membuat penghuninya merasa nyaman. Sebuah vila? Apakah tepat untuk ia bangun? Atau _resort_?

Ketukan tegas pada pintu ruangan pribadinya membuyarkan idenya.

 _Ahh_ , padahal tadi itu bagus sekali ... hijau ... warna hijau meneduhkan dari hamparan rumput atau tanaman yang menyejukan jiwa mengingatkannya pada seorang wanita pemilik _emerald_ yang mampu menghipnotis siapapun yang melihatnya. Wanita itu .. benar-benar. Baginya tidak ada yang lebih indah dari mata itu ... yang besar, bulat, irisnya seperti buah almond dan hijau namun berbinar─

Ketukan itu kembali terdengar.

─Baiklah, tak bisakah orang itu sedikit memberinya waktu untuk membayangkan wanita cantik itu?!

"Masuk!"

Seorang pria berseragam hitam-hitam itu memasuki ruangan. Ia membungkuk hormat pada pria dewasa yang diperkirakan memasuki kepala tiga, lalu kembali menegakkan tubuhnya. "Saya memiliki kabar untuk Anda, Tuan."

Tak ada respon. Lalu orang berpakaian hitam-hitam itu kembali membuka suara, "Ini tentang Nona Haruno."

Mendengar nama Haruno ... pria yang memfokuskan diri pada layar laptopnya itu kini mengalihkan perhatiannya, menatap serius orang di hadapannya. "Katakan padaku berita penting apa yang kau dapatkan tentangnya, Uchiha Tekka."

"Anda mungkin tidak akan menyukai berita yang saya bawa, Tuan Shisui."

"Ceritakanlah!"

Uchiha Tekka mencoba menimang-nimang apa yang hendak ia pilih. Namun,"Nona Haruno dikabarkan memiliki hubungan penting dengan Uchiha Sasuke. Bahkan Nona muda dikabarkan orang yang berada dibalik kesuksesan usaha yang tengah dirintis putra bungsu dari Uchiha Fugaku."

Tekka memandang Tuannya serius, "Saya harap Anda berpikir dua kali untuk melanjutkan pernikahan dengan gadis in─"

"Diam," desis Shisui, dingin. Tatapan marah dilayangkannya ke arah Uchiha Tekka. "Jangan katakan ini pada orang lain, sembunyikan kenyataan bahwa Sakura membantunya. Jangan buat keluarga besar Uchiha mengetahuinya."

"Tapi Tuan Kagami─"

"Terutama Ayah dan Tuan Fugaku, kau mengerti sahabatku ... Tekka?"

"Sesuai keinginanmu, Shisui."

Lalu, setelah sepeninggalan Uchiha Tekka, dibukanya _smartphone_ berwarna hitam itu, ia menekan tombol _dial_ pada sebuah nama. Detik ketiga panggilan itu mendapat respon.

" _Bicaralah,_ " terdengar balasan dari suara berat dan _to the poin_ ala Uchiha.

"Aku rasa pernikahanku harus dipercepat bukan?"

" _Hn, kau yakin?"_

"Ya!" tegasnya.

" _Aku akan membicarakannya dengan Fugaku_."

"Baiklah. Selamat malam.. _Otou-san_."

Setelah mematikan ponselnya, pikiran Shisui melayang. Dan Ia merasakan hatinya yang mulai menghangat karena wanita pemilik _emerald_ itu, kini mulai mendingin kembali. Ada sesuatu yang mengganggunya. Ia merasakan takut akan ketidak tahuannya tentang masa depan. Mungkinkah gadis itu tidak akan menjadi miliknya?

Tidak!

Shisui akan mendapatkan gadis terhormat itu! Dalam segi apapun, Uchiha Sasuke tidak pantas mendapatkan cinta kasih Haruno Sakura. Karena sejak awal, Sasuke tidak menginginkan Sakura.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **A/N:**

 _ **AAaa~**_ Saya sedang merindu collab dengan author The Blues, bagaimana kabarnya ya dia sekarang **T.T**


	5. Chapter 5 Kimi Ga Iru Kara

_**Chapter 5: Kimi Ga Iru Kara**_

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

" _ **Lalu Semuanya Lenyap"**_

 **Disclaimer:** Naruto dan tokoh di dalamnya adalah milik Masashi Kishimoto. Saya hanya meminjamnya demi berjalannya cerita dan tidak mengambil keuntungan dalam bentuk apapun. Fanfiction dengan judul _**"Lalu Semuanya Lenyap"**_ merupakan fiktif belaka.

 **Story ©** Hyuugadevit-Cherry

[Uchiha **Sasuke** & Haruno **Sakura** ]

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

Keesokan harinya, Sasuke berharap Sakura tidak bersikap seperti semalam. Ia telah mati-matian mengerahkan seluruh kemampuannya dalam memasak. Ia bahkan berencana setelah menyelesaikan skripsinya−ia akan terus membangun usahanya itu. Jika perlu sekolah lagi di jurusan masak. Tapi ekspresi dan tanggapan Sakura tadi malam entah mengapa membuatnya kecewa. Ia merasa hasil jirih payah memasak untuk merayakan keberhasilan wanita itu sia-sia.

"Sasuke- _kun_ ," suara merdu yang sangat ingin Sasuke dengar itu akhirnya menyapa indera pendengarannya. Wanita itu hari ini terlihat sangat cantik dan berbeda. _Ahh_ , entahlah... akhir-akhir ini Sakura terlihat lebih cantik. Apalagi hari ini ketika gadis itu mengenakan ' _Blue grid dress_ 'nya yang membuatnya terlihat lebih memesona. Terlebih ketika tatapan Sasuke jatuh pada tatanan rambut merah muda gadis itu yang dibiarkan terurai membuatnya anggun.

" _Hn_ ," tanggapnya acuh tak acuh. Padahal dalam hati ia sangat ingin memeluk Sakura dan mengurung untuk dirinya sendiri. ' _Shit_! _Ini pasti sisi iblisnya!'_

Sakura sedikit terkekeh ketika mendengar balasan pendek khas Sasuke. Rasanya… sudah lama sekali wanita itu tak mendengarnya. "Hari ini─aku akan sarapan dengan rekanku." Sakura memberitahu.

Wanita merah muda itu menggerak-gerakkan tangannya di atas meja makan, membereskan beberapa benda yang terlihat tidak pada tempatnya.

Wajah Sasuke yang acuh itu terlihat mendingin. Rahangnya yang kaku bertambah kaku. "Kau─makan di luar?"

Wanita itu mengangkat wajahnya, balas menatap Sasuke. "Ya," balasnya tak kalah dingin."Aku pergi," pamitnya sambil lalu. Meninggalkan Uchiha Sasuke dengan berbagai emosi.

 _ **.**_

 **.**

 _ **.**_

" _Hai!_ " Sapaan itu sudah akrab di telinga Sakura setiap kali bertemu dengan pemuda dewasa bernama Uchiha Shisui. Ia membalasnya dengan senyum halus. "Maaf aku telat. Ada sedikit masalah pada mobilku."

Sakura menggeleng dengan senyum anggunnya, "Tak apa."

"Apa kau baik-baik saja?" tanya pemuda itu. Sakura mengangkat satu alisnya tinggi-tinggi. _Memang ada apa sih dengan wajahnya?_ Kenapa setiap orang yang ia temui akhir-akhir ini selalu mengatakan hal itu?

"Aku baik," balasnya tenang.

Pemuda itu mengangguk paham.

Keduanya mulai memesan makanan.

Restoran tradisional bergaya khas Jepang kuno ini menyediakan berbagai masakan yang enak. Namun entah kenapa membuat _mood_ Sakura jelek. Ia merasa tak ingin. Belum lagi makanan tak matang akan berakibat buruk untuk bayinya.. _ya_ _bayinya_. Jadi ia hanya menyentuh jus tomatnya.

"Kau suka tomat?" tanya Shisui.

" _Emm_ , tidak begitu."

"Akhir-akhir ini kau sering memilih minuman itu." Sakura hampir tersedak mendengar penuturan Shisui. Ia tak tahu bahwa ia sering memesan minuman ini setiap berkencan dengan Uchiha Shisui. Dan kini pemuda Uchiha satu ini tersenyum tipis melihat tingkah menggemaskan wanita cantik di hadapannya.

"Kau tahu, tomat mengingatkanku pada seseorang, Sasuke. Uchiha Sasuke." Nama ' _Sasuke'_ yang dilontarkan Shisui seolah mantra ajaib, membuat _mood_ Sakura lebih baik hatinya terasa menghangat. Namun sedetik kemudian, seolah berteriak meminta bahwa ia butuh Sasuke sekarang juga.

"Aku─ tidak tahu itu," dustanya.

"Tentu saja." Balasnya, "Tapi ku dengar ia ada di sini … bersama usah kedainya yang semakin maju. Anak itu benar-benar nekat dan cerdas." Shisui tertawa ala Uchihanya. Sementara Sakura masih dengan kebungkamannya. Ia kemudian memesan salad. Bagaimana pun ia harus tetap mengisi perutnya demi kelangsungan hidup di dalam rahimnya.

"Aku tahu," kata-kata Shisui yang ambigu itu membuat Sakura bingung. "Kau membantu Sasuke bukan?"

Sakura hampir saja memuntahkan jus yang baru saja masuk ke tenggorokannya. Ia meneguk jusnya lagi dan berdehem pelan, "Sasuke dan aku memiliki masalah yang sama. Kami saling menolong. Ia─ _sahabatku_." Tanggapnya tenang. _Ya, aku harus tenang berhadapan dengan orang macam Uchiha ini!_

Tapi rasanya sakit sekali mengatakan kata terakhir itu. Sahabat? Apanya yang sahabat? Apakah sahabat akan tidur bersama? Lalu memiliki bayi? Apakah sahabat akan seperti ini? Rasanya tidak ada persahabatan yang seperti ini, yaa kecuali mereka. _Mungkin_.

"Sahabat ya?" Shisui tersenyum samar. Tiba-tiba, pemuda tampan itu mencondongkan tubuhnya di muka Sakura. "Kalau kau benar hanya menganggap Sasuke sahabat, maka ciumlah aku Sakura!" Shisui nampak serius. Lebih serius dari biasanya. Ia yang lembut dan penyayang seperti Itachi kini memasang wajah para Uchihanya. Membuat bibir Sakura bergetar.

Tidak mungkin ia mencium Shisui, terlebih ini adalah tempat umum. Dan lagi ia sedang mengandung anak dari Sasuke. Sebagian hatinya menyuruhnya untuk pergi atau menampar pemuda dewasa ini. Semua ini begitu mengejutkannya dan membuatnya gugup.

"K-kau... bercanda." Sakura tertawa. Tawa yang dibuat-buat. Tapi Shisui mulai terlihat tidak bersahabat. "Tidak!" Balas Sakura. "Aku tidak bisa. Aku─ permisi."

Sakura bangkit dari tempat duduknya dan perlahan menjauh dengan badan yang menggigil. Rasanya menakutkan berada di dekat Uchiha yang tengah serius. Sasuke mungkin pernah mengeluarkan aura seperti itu, tapi ia terlalu terbiasa dengan pria itu. Belum lagi jika ia tetap di tempat, tak tahulah apa yang akan dilakukan Uchiha dewasa itu padanya.

Lalu ia merasakan seseorang memegang bahunya, yang secara otomatis dihempaskannya.

"Ada apa Sakura?" Shisui terlihat khawatir. "Maaf untuk sikap burukku tadi. Aku memintamu sarapan bersama untuk memberitahu hal penting. Bukan seperti ini." Sakura masih dalam keterkejutanynya. Tubuhnya terus menggigil. Ia ketakutan. Sungguh!

"A-aku, aku baik-baik saja... hanya... aku harus pergi." Katanya sambil memegangi perutnya. _Sial! Mual itu datang lagi!_

"Baiklah," Shisui mencoba memahami sikap wanita di hadapannya. "Aku hanya mengatakan bahwa, orang tua kita akan segera menetapkan tanggal pernikahan kita. Secepatnya. Aku harap... kau mau menyiapkan dirimu untuk menjadi bagian dari kami─ Uchiha."

 _Oh! Ini memang sial!_

Andai Shisui tahu... bahwa dalam perut Sakura.. kini telah tumbuh benih Uchiha. _Uchiha yang diharapkan mereka!_

 _ **.**_

 **.**

 _ **.**_

"Apa ayah.. bermaksud menikahkan ku dalam waktu dekat ini?" tanya Sakura ragu pada Ayahnya. Setelah pertemuannya dengan Uchiha Shisui dan mendengar kata-kata pemuda itu, Sakura lekas mengunjungi keluarganya.

"Maafkan aku, tapi.. aku tidak ingin menunggu lebih lama. Keluarga Uchiha khawatir akan kabar yang beredar bahwa kau membantu Sasuke. Tapi aku tahu itu hanya kabar burung. _Ahh_ , alangkah baiknya hingga pernikahan berlangsung.. kau tinggallah bersama kami. Aku tidak ingin jauh dari mu untuk waktu-waktu ini.. karena kau akan tinggal bersama keluarga suamimu nanti."

Satu, dua tetes air matanya mulai mengalir, _emera_ _l_ _d_ itu tak pernah bercahaya setiap bertemu keluarganya ini. Padahal dulu mereka sangat dekat dan Sakura sangat mencintai Ayah dan Ibunya ini. Tapi keluarganya sangat buruk tentang hal lain. Mereka selalu memaksakan kehendak mereka. Terutama tentang pasangan hidup.

' _Haruskah aku.. meninggalkan Sasuke dan mempercepat pernikahan? Tak akan ada yang tahu bayi ini bayi Sasuke.. karena mereka sama. Mereka Uchiha.'_ Batin Sakura hilang akal.

"Sakura.." Tsunade─ ibunya nampak khawatir.

"Harusnya kalian tidak seperti ini," Sakura berkata dengan nada tak suka. "Untuk keegoisan kalian, _aku.. akan menerima apapun keputusan kalian_." Putusnya.

 _ **.**_

 **.**

 _ **.**_

Sakura telah mengirimkan pesan padanya bahwa wanita itu tidak akan pulang malam ini, bahkan mungkin untuk satu minggu kedepan. Sasuke setuju dan ia berkata bahwa yang terpenting wanita itu baik-baik saja. Ia juga akan memanfaatkan waktu tanpa Sakura untuk terus mengelola usahanya. Ia kini akan membuka cabang yang lain. Dua cabang sekaligus. Dan sedikit lagi uangnya akan cukup untuk melamar seseorang.

 _Ahh_ , bahkkan masalah hutangnya pada Sahabat pirangnya telah lunas satu minggu yang lalu. Ia benar-benar beruntung kan memiliki kemampuan dan wajah tampan hingga banyak pengunjung dan meraup keuntungan yang sangat tinggi.

Kini ia mencoba menghubungi beberapa rekan bisnisnya yang baru. Sambil menemui rekan-rekannya, Sasuke berharap seseorang yang akan ia jadikan teman hidupnya itu mau menerimanya serta menunggunya hingga lulus kuliah. Setengah tahun saja menunggu untuk skripsinya. Kemudian mereka akan menikah dan memiliki ... _bayi_. Ya, Sasuke ingin memiliki bayi. Bersama wanitanya itu.

"Saya mendengar Anda mendapat masalah beberapa waktu lalu, tapi saya kali ini tidak khawatir masalah ancaman keluarga Uchiha." Sasuke menyunggingkan senyum tipis menanggapi rekannya itu. "Saya yakin Anda kompeten dalam hal ini. Ngomong-ngomong _,_ apa yang membuat─ Anda mampu melewati masa-masa itu. Apa rahasia Anda?" tanya rekan bisnisnya.

"Seseorang ... yang berarti bagi saya," balasnya penuh arti.

"Pasti kekasih Anda. Luar biasa, seorang wanita memang bisa memberikan efek yang memukau untuk kita kaum laki-laki. Hahhaha…" dan mereka melewati hari itu dengan baik. Dalam hatinya Sasuke banyak berharap agar keinginannya tadi menjadi kenyataan.

 _ **.**_

 **.**

 _ **.**_

Nyatanya, yang diharapkan tidak selalu sesuai dengan kenyataan. Sakura berpikir bahwa tanpa Sasuke ia akan baik-baik saja. Ya, tidak semudah itu juga. Tapi ia yakin perlahan pasti bisa. Namun pernikahan yang akan digelar besok merupakan suatu malapetaka. Ada baiknya jika bayinya tidak diketahui kebenarannya anak siapa. Hatinya berteriak tidak.

Kepalanya rasanya mau pecah. Orang tuanya bilang mungkin satu bulan lagi mereka akan menikahkan Sakura dengan Shisui. Tapi nyatanya mereka selalu memberikan kejutan yang membuat Sakura hampir gila. Kini pikiran jahat memenuhi hatinya. Bagaimana jika ia pergi lagi seperti saat bersama Sasuke? Bagaimana jika ia membatalkan semuanya saja dan lari dari semua orang yang dikenalnya dan hidup dalam pengasingan.

 _Tapi,_ _ayahnya akan malu._

 _Ibunya juga._

Keluarga Haruno akan dipandang sebelah mata oleh orang-orang. Terutama oleh keluarga Uchiha. Perusahaan yang mereka bangun dan saham yang tinggi akan jatuh. Kerja sama dengan Uchiha dan hubungan baik keduanya akan retak serta harapan dari Uchiha Indra dan kakeknya Haruno Ashura akan hancur. Ia tak sanggup. Ia tak bisa.

Maka untuk terakhir kalinya ia ingin menemui Sasuke dan mengucapkan _selamat_ _tinggal_.

 _ **.**_

 **.**

 _ **.**_

Sakura tidak bisa pulang juga hari ini, membuat Sasuke sedikit curiga akan sikap wanita itu yang semakin menjaga jarak dari nya. Ia berdiri di ruang tv sambil berpikir, kira-kira masalah apa yang terjadi pada Sakura hingga berubah menjadi seperti itu. Kemudian _onyx_ nya tak sengaja melihat ke arah meja, ia melihat sebuah buku yang asing. Buku ini adalah sebuah buku yang ditulis Sakura tempo hari. Sepertinya ini adalah karyanya yang baru saja dicetak. Ia melihat bahwa karya Sakura memang hampir selesai, tapi ia tak tahu bahwa ini lebih cepat dari dugaannya. Sakura mungkin mencetak satu untuknya secara spesial. Dan Sasuke tersenyum tipis akan pemikirannya itu.

Buku ber _cover_ kan bunga-bunga Sakura yang baru saja mekar. Novel itu berjudul ' _ **Kimi Ga Iru Kara' (Ini Semua Tentang Kamu)**_ **.** Sasuke tergugah untuk membacanya. Di bukanya plastik yang membalut buku tersebut. Terselip sebuah catatan kecil di sana. Isi catatan itu terasa hangat, namun diakhir terasa meyesakkan,.

* * *

 _ **...**_

" _Hai Uchiha Sasuke, ini adalah novel yang ku janjikan. Aku harap kau menyukainya. Meskipun tidak, aku harap kau mau membacanya. Kau akan tahu perasaanku yang sesungguhnya. Buku ini semuanya tentangmu._ _K_ _au tahu bahwa besok atau jika kau menemukan buku ini di pagi hari maka akan ku berikan kabar bahwa aku akan menikah─ bahkan telah menjadi istri dari Uchiha Shisui. Ku harap kau dapat menemukan kebahagiaanmu, Sasuke. Teruslah bekerja keras, buktikan pada orang tua mu, bahwa kau memang seorang Uchiha. Jaga kesehatanmu, jangan terlalu mengkhawatirkan aku."_ _ **─Raphaela Haruno Sakura.**_

 _ **...**_

* * *

Sasuke meremas surat itu dengan kesal. Ia membuangnya sembarang. Apa-apaan maksudnya semua ini? Jadi Sakura terus menjalin hubungan dengan Shisui? Jadi Sakura terus menyembunyikan kebenaran ini darinya?

 _Wuaaahh~ Benar-benar_.

Ia sangat kecewa akan keputusan wanita merah muda itu. Dibukanya novel itu secara acak. Ia berpikir bahwa Sakura mencintainya. Tapi mungkin saja tidak. Tapi wanita itu juga mengatakan bahwa ia akan tahu perasaannya yang sesungguhnya jika membaca novel ini. dibacanya dengan cepat dan beberapa _part_ yang ia anggap tidak terlalu penting di _skip_.

Hingga akhirnya ia dapat mengetahui inti cerita ini, bahwa ... cerita ini tentang kisah mereka sesungguhnya. Tentang Sasuke. Faktanya Sakura telah menyukainya sejak awal. Sakura terus -menerus menyembunyikan perasaannya agar membuat dirinya berada lebih lama di samping Sasuke. Bahwa pada kenyataannya wanita itu ingin menikah dengannya sejak awal dan betapa berengseknya ia yang tak menyadari semua itu. Banyak pengorbanan yang wanita itu lakukan untuk dirinya. Terutama perasaan. Wanita itu selama ini terus memikirkannya, berbanding terbalik dengan dirinya yang terus mengejar ambisinya.

Sasuke mendesah lelah. Pria berusia 24 tahun itu menjatuhkan dirinya di lantai sambil menyandarkan tubuhnya pada sofa. Mata sekelam malamnya tersembunyi dibalik kelopak mata. Pemikiran tentang bagaimana semuanya baru ia sadari. Sialnya ia terlambat mengerti dan memahami semuanya. Kenapa tidak sejak dulu ia memiliki perasaan yang sama dengan Sakura? Kenapa harus sekarang? Kenapa tidak sejak dulu? Sejak orang tua mereka mempertemukan keduanya atau mungkin ketika Sakura terus menggenggam tangannya ketika kematian kakeknya tercinta.

─ _DHEG_

' _Tidak. Tidak.'_

Ini tidak benar.

Ada satu hal yang mengganjal lagi isi dari buku tersebut. Kembali Sasuke mengingat bagian bab akhir yang menyinggung tentang─ _bayi_. Dibukanya kembali novel tersebut, dibacanya lamat-lamat, dipahami dan diresapinya setiap untaian kata yang terbentuk hingga menjadi kalimat yang tertuang di sana. Lalu.. Sasuke menyadarinya bahwa.. Sakura .. saat ini... tengah _**mengandung bayi mereka.**_

* * *

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

* * *

 **TBC**

* * *

 **.**

* * *

 **A/N:**

Maaf untuk segala kekurangan pada setiap chapter dan lama tidak update. Sampai jumpa.

 _ **Juli**_ _ **2019.**_


End file.
